The Other One
by DanielleHope
Summary: Three years. That's how long it's been since Alex left Mystic Falls. Then,The phone call came saying that the two people Alex had called her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, were dead. Their car ran off a bridge and into the river. Elena Gilbert was also in the car with them, but she had survived. Alex didn't come back. Now things are only going to get worse.
1. Chapter 1

I start slowing down my car as I pull up infront of the house. It was the same white house in the same small town I had called a home for the last seventeen years. Three years ago I left. I went to college and traveled all over the world. Then I got a phone call saying that the two people I had called my parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, were dead. Their car ran off a bridge and into the river. Elena Gilbert was also in the car with them, but she had survived. Her and the youngest Gilbert, Jeremy, were left in the care of their Aunt Jenna. I hadn't come back even with the many calls and messages that I had gotten from all of them. Now I had come back because I knew that soon things would change


	2. Family Reunion

I walk up the driveway, and knock on the door. I wait a second and then I hear footsteps. The person who opened the was Elena Gilbert.

"Alex." She said, eyes wide.

"Hello Elena."

"What are you doing here?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Am I not allowed to visit?"

"Of course you can. I just wasn't expecting you. Come in."

"How are you Elena?"

"Wow your accent is a lot stronger than when you left. Were you in England?"

"Yes I was, but don't change the subject." I smiled.

"I'm fine. Come on." Elena said poking her head throught the doorway.

I walk into the kitchen and notice that we were not alone. A guy around Elena's age sat at the kitchen table. I looked over at Elena.

"Who's this?" I asked Elena as she dug through the fridge.

She closed the door.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, Alex this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan this is Alex, my sister." She introduced us.

Stefan gave Elena a surprised look. He stood up and walked over to where I was leaning on the island.

He held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex. But I wasn't aware that Elena had a sister."

"Well Elena doesn't like to brag." I took his hand and smiled. "You said your surname was Salvatore correct?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you related to the original founders of the town?"

"Yes. My family has been in Mystic Falls a long time."

"Did you just move here recently? I don't remember you."

"Me and my brother just moved here recently. What about you I haven't seen you around."

"Alex hasn't been home in a while." Elena said.

"I've been out of the country. I came here from London." I said.

"Do you need help unloading your stuff?" Stefan asked.

"That would be great." I said.


	3. The Grill

With the help of Stefan and Elena, I had gotten hall of my bags out of my car and into my room. Now I was unpacking all of them.

It felt kind of weird being back here. I had gotten used to traveling and not being in small towns like this. One of the reasons I had left was boredom. Nothing ever happened here, so I left. Deciding to leave the unpacking for tomorrow I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. After starting my car I drive the short distance to the Grill. When I walked in I heard a squeal and was attacked by a familiar blonde. She wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Caroline I have to breathe." I smiled.

"Oh sorry." She said stepping back. She looked at me for a second the. Let out another squeal and hugged me again. I laughed.

"I missed you too Care."

"God why were you gone so long?"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, but come sit down. You have to tell me everything."

I laughed and followed her to a table.

"Next time you take one of these trips you're taking me with you." Caroline said.

"We'll make it happen." I said.

He phone started ringing and she groaned.

"It's my mom. I'll be back." She got up and went outside where it was quiet.

I got up and walked over to the bar. After ordering my drink I sat down on one of the stools and looked around. I saw Elena and Stefan sitting at a table in the corner. She waved and I smiled. Turning around I grabbed my drink and took a sip.

"New to town." A voice said.

Looking over I saw an attractive man with black hair and blue eyes.

"No. What about you?" I asked.

"You could say that. Why haven't I seen you before if you aren't new?" He smirked.

"I've been traveling. I just got back today."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went all over. I spent a lot of time in Europe and Asia. I mainly stayed in England."

"Well that explains the accent." He smiled. "Why'd you come back here?"

"Personal reasons."

He was about to respond when Elena came over.

"Hey can you take me home?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"I'll wait outside."

When I turned towards the man.

"Well I have to leave." I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"I'm Damon by the way." He said.

"It was nice to meet you Damon." I began to walk away.

"Do you have a name?"

I turned towards him and shrugged.

"Maybe." I walked out of the Grill and met Elena outside.

~ Damon ~

"What do you think you're doing Damon?" Stefan said coming over as the girl left.

"Having a drink. What's it look like?"

"That girl you were talking to is Elena's sister. You need to leave her alone."

"I don't think you need to worry about her. She seems like she can handle herself." I stood up. "See you at home brother."


	4. Party

"So, Caroline is having a party tonight." Elena said sitting next to me on the couch. "And I want to go."

"Why are you telling me?" I asked looking up from my book.

"Because you need to come too."

"Why?"

"Because you just got back and you need to go see everyone ."

"Aren't they all your friends?"

"Yes, but they all love you." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Please."

I sighed.

"Caroline will just come and drag you there herself if you don't come willing."

"Fine. I'll be there. Where is it?" I asked.

"The Lockwood's."

"Alright." I said.

After killing time by unpacking the rest of my things. I put my outfit on that included a pink tank top and black pants. I did my makeup and left my hair in it natural brown curls. After grabbing a small purse I walked down to where Elena was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

We walked to my car and drove to the Lockwood's. We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. When we got to the door we were greeted by Tyler.

"Hello Elena. It's nice to see you again Alex." He said and hugged me. "Go on in."

Waking in I saw lots of people I recognized.

"Alex!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Caroline's blond head.

"Caroline!" I said.

"I'm so glad you came."

"So am I. I see you haven't lost you ability to throw amazing parties." I said.

"Please. If anything I've gotten better."

We both laughed.

"Come on let's go dance." She dragged me out into the floor.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice behind me said.

"Damon." I said.

"Blondie sure knows how to throw a party." He said.

"Yeah she does." I said.

"So you're Elena's sister."

"Yes I am."

"Well are you going to tell me your name or should I just stick with ?"

" is ok."

"Well, this is a party. Would you like to dance Ms. Gilbert?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." I took his hand and we walked out onto the floor as a slow song came on. "How do you know my sister?"

"She's dating my brother."

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yes. You've met?"

"Yeah. He was at the house the day I got back."

"Why'd you leave Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"I graduated early, and went off to college." I told him.

"Where'd you go to college?"

"Oxford. I went there and got my medical degree, and then I decided to travel."

"So you're a doctor."

"Yes. I am."

"So what I should be calling you until you decide to tell me your name."

The music stopped and we stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for the dance." I said. and walked away.

After I danced with Damon I walked around catching up with people I hadn't seen in forever. After a while I started feeling a bit tired, so I found Elena and told her I was leaving.

Once in my car I drove to the Grill. Walking in I saw that there weren't many people there, so I sat down at the bar.

"Coffee please." I said.

After sipping on my coffee for a few minutes a guy with blonde hair sat next to me.

"I'm Clark." He said.

"Alex."


	5. Work

I wake up feeling refreshed and begin to get ready. After getting dressed and doing my makeup I head downstairs to see Elena pouring a cup of coffee. Walking into the kitchen I grab it off the table.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes." I smiled.

We both stopped talking when the news started.

"A man, by the name of Clark Smith, was found dead this morning. Police have said that this death is the same as the other killings that have been happening recently." Said the news reporter.

"I thought they caught the animal causing the attacks." I said to Elena.

"So did I." She looked a bit angry.

Checking the time on my phone I realized she would be late for school if she didn't hurry.

"You're going to be late." I said. She jumped up and ran out the door and got in her car. Jenna walked into the room.

"I have work today so I'm not going to be at home until really late.." I told her.

I drive to the hospital and change into my scrubs. I am able to work on all different types of medical treatments, but my specialty was pediatrics. After getting my first chart from the nurse's station I walk into the room. The patient I would be working on today was named Cory and he was 8 years old. He had been diagnosed with A Lymphocytic Leukemia. We would be starting his first round of chemotherapy today.

"Hi Cory." I said.

"Hi Dr. Alex." He says.

"Could you tell me how you are feeling today?" I start doing the usual check up I start with everyday.

"I'm tired." He tells me.

"I'm sorry. Are you ready to start your medicine?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

After spending almost the rest of my day with Cory and stoping by a few other rooms. It was now time for me to go home. I pull my car over when I approach the Grill. I walk in and order a coffee. While I was waiting for my coffee Elena walked up to me.

"You look tired." She said.

"I first day back at work is always the hardest." I told her.

"Do you want to ride home with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I tell her. When I get my coffee we walk out to my car and hand her my keys.

"Do you mind if we stop at Stefan's before we go home?" She asked.

"No problem."

We drive in silence. "Why did you leave?" She asked.

"You know why I left. I went to college."

"Why didn't you come back, when mom and dad died. Not even for the funeral."

"I'm not like you Elena. I'm used to loosing people. Apparently it's just a part of my life. I understand that your whole life was changed because of what happened, but it doesn't effect me the way it does you."

"So your saying you just didn't care."

"Elena." I looked over her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. I could tell she regretted what she had said.

"It's alright." I said as we pulled up at the Salvatore house.

"I left something that I need to get."

"Well hurry up." I said as she got out of the car.

Once she came back out we drove home. I walked straight upstairs and fell into bed. I laid there until I finally fell asleep.


	6. Saving Caroline

I help set up an area for the patient we have coming in. We had gotten the heads up that a car crash victim was being brought in, so we were preparing. Soon we heard the sirens and went out to meet the paramedics. As soon as the gurney hit the ground i recognized the girl laying on it.

"Caroline Forbes. Seventeen. Passed out on scene."

"What are her vitals."

He told me as we took her into the room we had set up and began the normal routine. About halfway through a nurse came in.

"The patient's family is here. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them we are working on finding out why she collapsed and we will inform them of her condition as soon as possible." I told her.

Everything went smoothly until I felt her abdomen. It was hard and swollen, so I ordered an ultrasound. That's. How I found the problem.

"Her spleen is ruptured. We need to get her ready for surgery so that I can repair it." I told everyone. "Prep her and yourselves while I go talk to her mother."

After removing the disposable scrubs and scrubbing out I make my way to the waiting room. Liz walked up to me.

"How is she?"

"We found out what was wrong." I told her. "She has a ruptured spleen so I'm we're peeping her for surgery now."

"So she's going to be ok."

"As long as nothing goes wrong."

Liz let out a sigh and sat down. I turned around and make my way to the OR. I scrub in and then walk into

the room.

I walk slowly back into the waiting room. When Liz sees me she hurries over. Looking behind her I see many people. Elena, Matt, Tyler, even Damon.

"Is she ok." Liz asked.

"I was able remove her spleen, but I believe that she developed an internal infection during surgery." I told her. "At the moment I don't know what will happen."

Liz sat down. "Alex." She said.

"Yes."

She looked up at me.

"Help my daughter. I don't care what you have to do. Save her."

"Ok." I walked away.

It was few hours after Caroline's surgery and everyone had been in to see her. I slipped into the empty room and sat on her bed.

"You're gonna be fine Caroline." I whispered to her.

"Liz." I said walking towards her. Damon, Elena, and Bonnie walked over from where they had been talking.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Caroline is fine. Her vitals are normal. As long as they stay that way she should be fine."

"Oh my god. Alex thank you." She hugged me.

"You're welcome. She should wake up any minuet." She hugged me one last time and then walked off to her daughter's room.

"You guys can go see her too." I told Bonnie and Elena.

"Ok, I'm heading out for the night. Can you check in on through out the night?" I asked the night nurse.

"Sure. Night." She walked into a room.

I turned around to see Damon leaning against the wall.

"So, Alex hu?" He smirked.

"Alex, Alexandria. Take your pick."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Elena asked me to drive you home."

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"I know you can, but she's very stubborn. So are you ready?"

"Let's go." I smiled.

Hey everyone

**So how are you liking this story? Good?Bad? Please leave comments telling me. Also the medical stuff might not be right,but I did my best so if it's confusing I'm sorry. Alright, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Caroline's accident. Elena said and her mom had also called and gave me updates. Today was my day off so after waking Elena and Jeremy up for school, I had just hung out around the house, but soon I had got bored so I had ended up in the Grill. While playing with my drink, I heard the stool beside me being pulled out.

"Hello ."

I smiled .

"Hello, Damon." I said.

"It's kinda early to be drinking." He said.

"It's never too early to be drinking."

He just laughed.

"You know what?" I said taking another sip off my drink.

"What ?" He asked.

"This town is so boring."

"Well you're right about that." He ordered his own drink.

"I mean that's one of the reasons I left. It was no fun. Why did you and Stefan even come here?"

"Stefan wanted a fresh start. I just followed." He said.

I laughed. "There had to of been a better place than this god-awful town."

He laughed.

"Well this was where we were born, I guess he felt sedimental. Trust me I agree with you about this town being boring."

We were silent for a while, both helping ourselves to our drinks.

"So you said you stayed in London?" He said.

"Yes, i did. I love it there. It's probably one of my favorite places in the world." I smiled, remembering it. "Plus I have an amazing accent."

"It is very English." He smiled.

"Are making fun of me?" I turned towards him.

"No. It's a very nice accent."

"I already know that." I said.

We both laughed.

"Alex." A voice behind me said. I could hear slight anger in her voice. I turned around on the stood.

"Hello Jenna." I smiled.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Damon muttered.

"Shut up." I said.

"What you doing?" Jenna asked.

"I'm um," I began trying to come up with a lie.

"You're drunk. Aren't you? That's great Alex." She said. We walked over. "Come on were leaving."

I sighed and stood up, stumbling as I did, but Jenna grabbed my arm. We walked outside and got into her car. She was silent on the ride home, and I could prety much feel the anger coming off her.

"I'm sorry ok?" I said.

"You can't do stuff like this Alex. Elena and Jeremy are just pulling themselves together, I can't have you start to fall apart too." She said.

"I know."


	8. Warning

Walking into the Grill, I saw Caroline sitting alone at one of the tables. I decide to go over and talk to her.

"Hello Caroline." I said.

"Alex." She said. "I haven't gotten to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." I shook my head.

"I do actually. So thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Sit down. We haven't really talked in a while."

I pulled out the chair across from her, and sat down. We spent the next hour taking about the places I been and what kind of people I had met. After she was satisfied with what I told her she had caught me up on everything that had happened in Mystic Falls for the past three years.

"So, what's going on between you and Damon?" She asked randomly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I smiled.

"I've seen the two of you together. There's something going on."

"We're friends."

"Well, you shouldn't be." She looked me I the eye.

"Why?"

"It's just, there are things about him that you don't know about."

"Like what?" I said.

"He's just not a good person."

"I've seen nothing that says that about him."

"Because he's putting on an act. He's pulling you in with with the fake charm and fake niceness, and if you don't cut him off now he's going to hurt you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Caroline." I snapped, English accent coming in strong as her temper snapped.

Damon had been a really good friend since I had been here, so the stuff she was saying didn't make sense.

"You're like a big sister to me, Alex. I just don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"I understand that Caroline, but I haven't been given any reason to think of Damon the way you do."I said, calming down. There was no point in getting upset over such a stupid subject. "And if he does hurt me. You'll know because it'll be you I call to help get rid of the body."

She laughed and pretty soon I joined in.


	9. Stay Away

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Elena knocked on my door.

"Hey." She said, and walked in.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I sat the book on by bedside table as she came and sat next to me.

"Caroline told me that there was something going on between you and Damon."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's none of Caroline's business."

"I know and it's none of mine either, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with him."

"What has he done to make all of you hate him so much?" I asked.

She stayed silent.

"If you would tell me something, I might would listen to what you're saying." I got up and walked out of the room.

Getting in my car, I drove to the grill. I take my usual seat at the bar. "Bourbon." I tell the bartender.

"What drove you to drinking?" Damon said taking the seat next to me.

"You. Well being constantly lectured about you." I said, continuing to drink. "What have you done to make everyone in this town hate you?"

"Let me guess. Everyone is telling you to stay away from me?" He said smiling. "That I'm going to hurt you, and that I'm a terrible person."

"Yes. That's exactly what they're saying."

He didn't say anything, and ordered his drink.

"Well are you?" I asked.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He looked at me for a second. Thinking about it.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you."


	10. Cory

"Alex! Cory's mom is on the phone!" Elena yelled. I ran downstairs and took the phone from Elena.

"Hello. Is everything ok?"

Cory was a patient who had finished his treatment weeks ago, so if his mother was calling something was wrong.

"There's something wrong with Cory!" She said hysterical.

"Okay tell me exactly what's wrong." I told her.

"He's really sick and his nose has been bleeding since this morning." She said.

"Alright meet me at the hospital, and make sure he's ready in case he need surgery." I hang up the phone and grab my bag.

"I'll be back later." I tell Elena.

I walk out of the operating room and to the sink. Once I am done I walk into the hallway. Wiping away the few tears that had came out of my eyes I walk over to Cory's parents. I guess Elena had came after I left home because she was with them. When they saw me they got up and came over.

"Is he ok?" Ms. Evans asked.

"I'm sorry. I did everything that I could. The infection was too bad."

"No." She said. She started crying and fell to the floor. Her husband kneeled beside her trying to comfort her.

"I'm very sorry." I said, walking away.

"Can you take care of them?" I asked the head nurse. She nodded and I walked away. I got in my car and drove to the Grill.

Tears burn the back of my eyes as I walk into the grill. I sit in a seat in the corner. The bartender walks up to me.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"Bourbon." I tell him. When he brings it I finish it in one drink, so he pours me another.

I continue my drinking not bothering to watch how much.

It had been about an hour when someone pulls out the chair next to me.

"You seem upset." The familiar voice says.

"I'm upset and very drunk. That is not a good combination for me."

"What's wrong? Elena called begging me to come look for you."

"My patient died today." I said.

"You said you've had lots of patience die. What makes this one so different?"

"It was an eight year old boy." I looked over at him.. "A little boy who hadn't even lived yet." A tear fell down my cheek.

"God why am I crying? I hate crying." I brushed the it away harshly.

"You're crying because you cared."

He said.

"I don't want to care anymore."

I laid my head down on the counter. After a minute I felt myself beginning to drift off. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was him picking me up and carrying me to his car.

* * *

**So first of all I would like to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been really busy and haven't had time. I would like to thank every one who has taken the time to read the story and favorite, followed, or reviewed it. I'll try to upload another chapter this week.**


	11. Home

_ ~ Elena ~_

I stand pacing in my living room waiting for Alex to come home. When she was upset she could be reckless. I had seen it many times growing up. After she wasn't home after an hour I had called Damon and told him what happened. Damon may be a jerk, but he cared about my sister. I knew she cared about him too and he'd be the only person she wants to talk to right now.

I continue my pacing until I hear a knock on the door. Opening it I see Damon holding a sleeping Alex.

"Thank god." I said. "I was so worried."

"She was at the Grill." He told me.

"You can take her upstairs." I told him. He started walking.

"Thank you Damon."

He stopped and looked at me.

"I didn't do it for you."


	12. Ok

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Cory's death had affected me badly. This wasn't the first patient I had lost. The first few had gotten to me, but soon I learned not to get attached. I don't know why I got so attached to this one. I knew better because there's always the chance they wouldn't make it. I felt awful the following days, and didn't want to get up. I didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone. So, I had just been sitting here for hours staring at my ceiling. Elena had tried to get me to come out, but I ignored her. And after several more failed attempts she left me alone. Now I heard another knock. I rolled on my side and looked at the wall. I wanted to be left alone, but everyone insists on checking on me.

"Alex." I hear Damon's voice at the door.

I didn't answer.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm coming in." He said when I didn't answer. I looked over when he opened the door.

"Hey." He said. "How you doing?"

He came and sat beside me. I turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"No." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I don't know." I told him.

I wake up in my bed, but something was different. My head was laying on someone's chest and their arm was wrapped around my waist. I look up and see Damon already looking at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded. We continue to lay in bed until I decide that I should go downstairs. He follows me as I walk. When I step off the last step Elena sees me from the kitchen, and walks over.

"Hey." She says and pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."' I tell her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Good." She said. Walking into the kitchen.

"Now that Elena is out of the room, tell me the truth. Are you really okay?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I am." I smiled at him.

**Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	13. Bree's

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Cory died and about a month and a half since I had been back in Mystic Falls. And I had been laying in bed asleep when I was woken up to my phone ringing on my nightstand. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Well I see someone's not very nice in the mornings."

"Tell me what you want or I'm going back to sleep."

"Do have to go to work today?"

"No why."

"I have to take a little trip to see a friend of mine. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Sure. Why not."

"Your sister is coming too."

"Why? I thought she didn't like you."

"She and Stefan had a bit of a fight. We'll be there in a minute."

Getting out of bed I walk into my closet. I pull out an outfit and put it on. Then I do my hair and makeup. Once I'm ready I walk downstairs and fix some coffee, waiting to hear Damon's car.

'We're here.' He texted me a few minutes later. Walking outside I get in. I see Elena in the backseat asleep.

"So where are we going?"I asked.

"Georgia." He says and starts driving.

After a few hours of driving Elena had woken up and Damon explained where we were. Now now we were pulled over on the side of the road, and she was freaking out .

"Elena calm down." I said, knowing she had a tendency to overreact.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to be calm when no one knows where we are."

"Jenna knows that we are safe." I told her and she seemed to calm down a bit. Her phone rang and she started checking her pockets. Damon pulled it out.

"Hello brother." Answering it He said.

"Where is she Damon?" I heard Stefan ask.

"She's right here."

"Let me talk to her." Damon held the phone out to Elena, but she shook her head and and turned away. Refusing to take it.

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Alex is here. Do you want to talk to her?" He handed me he phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Alex, are you alright. How's Elena. Where are you?" Stefan said, obviously panicking.

"Stefan we are fine. We'll be back in a few hours." I said.

"Alex listen. You can't trust Damon. There's too much that you don't know."

At this Damon rolled his eyes.

"We'll be fine Stefan. I can handle Damon." I said and hung up the phone. I handed it back to Damon and turned towards Elena.

"Elena, the faster we start moving, the faster we get home."

"Ok." She said nodding. All three of us got in and Damon started driving.

**~ Elena ~**

Soon we were pulling up outside of a building called Bree's Bar. This was ridiculous. We shouldn't be here. Alex is an idiot for trusting Damon. Walking in Bree, who was obviously excited to see Damon came over and kissed him. I looked over at my sister. She was clenching her hands and teeth. This worried me, I didn't want her to have anything to do with Damon, and this showed that she might have feelings for him. I snapped back in to reality when Bree started talking to us.

"I'm Elena." I said. Holding my hand lot for her to shake.

"Alex." My sister said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well come sit down. Have a drink."

**~ Alex ~**

After a while of drinking and fun, I had lost Elena and Damon. Now I was sitting alone trying to figure out why I was so angry when Bree had kissed Damon.

"It's nice to see you again, Alex." Bree said from behind me. I turned around smiling.

"It's nice to see you too Bree." I said giving her a hug.

"So what are you doing with Damon Salvatore."

"He's a friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey it's written all over your face. You're falling in love with him." She said.

"No I'm not. I don't fall in love." I told her. There was no way that way true. Damon was just a friend.

"Alright. It won't matter for long now." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

I looked around the bar. Damon and Elena were no where in the bar.

"Where are they?" I asked. Standing up. I was ready to search all of Georgia If I had to.

"I'm sorry Alex. I had to." She said. "He's the one that killed Lexi." I froze.

"He did what?"

"He killed Lexi."

"I don't care." I said and walked out of the bar. Walking outside I saw Damon being covered in gasoline by Lee,Lexi's boyfriend. I ran over.

"Lee stop." I said. He looked at me.

"Alex go." Damon said from the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know who this is? He killed Lexi." Lee said, obviously trying to control his emotions.

"I know what he did, but do you think Lexi would want you to do this? If you do this you'll be just like him." I said.

He looked at me.

"She would want you to live your life. Not become someone you're not."

"But she won't get to live hers."

"At least she lived at all. She lived a good life."

He nodded, and then ran away. I kneeled beside Damon.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and stood up. Elena ran over.

"Go to the car." He said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"How did you know them?" Elena asked, while we waited for Damon.

"When I was traveling I met them. We became really good friends." I said quietly. Taking time to grieve the loss of my friend.


	14. Lunch With Jenna

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked me.

"Sure." I started wiping down the counter.

"When Lee told you that Damon killed Lexi you said you knew. How did you know?"

"Bree said something about it."

"Did you believe them? I mean that Damon killed her or anyone?"

"No. I think that they needed someone to blame, and Damon was there. I don't know how they came up with that story though. Why? Did you believe them?"

She looked relieved when I said this, and for that I was glad. Lexi and I had been really good friends and I was devastated when I heard about her death. I was hoping that my answer would end the conversation.

"No, Of course I didn't. Anyways maybe now is a good time to bring up how you shouldn't even be friends with Damon?" She asked.

"Elena." I warned.

"Fine. I won't bring it up again."

There was a knock at the door and Stefan walked in.

"Good morning Elena, Alex." He said.

"Good morning Stefan." I said as I left the room. I had gotten to have many conversations with Stefan, and I really liked him. I walked into the living room to see Jenna watching tv.

"Hey." I said. "We haven't gotten to hang out since I got back, so would you like to go get lunch at the Grill?"

"Well I have nothing better to do.." She said.

During the drive to the Grill, Jenna had started telling me about things I had missed in Mystic Falls.

"So tell me what's been going with you since I left." I said. "Any lucky guys."

"There is one." She smiled. "Alaric."

"What's he like?"

"He's great." She said. "He's sweet, hansome, smart. He's probably the only good guy I've ever been with." She stopped.

"But." I said.

"But, I feel like he's hiding something from me."

"That's how it is in every new relationship. There's going to be things you don't know. It sounds like you've got a good guy. He'll tell you everything eventually."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking, listening to John."

"John is back?" I asked.

"Yes and he came in and announced that he's Elena's biological father and left."

"Really."

"Anyways you'll be able to give me your opinion of Alaric tomorrow. He's going to be capheroneing the dance with us."

We continued eating the food we had ordered. We talked for a while after finishing, and then I left while she stayed.

I got out of my car and started walking up the driveway. The light in the kitchen was on so when I opened the door that's where I went. Sitting at the counter was the person I had been wanting to find.

.

"Hello John." I said to the man sitting at the counter.

"Alex."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my daughter."

"Well you need to leave. All you do is cause trouble when you come around, and there's enough trouble in this town already."

I turned and started to leave when I heard.

"I would be nicer to someone who knew your little secret."

I turned around not phased by his words.

"What are you implying?"

"Just that I've kept your secret this long, but I could easily let it slip if it suited me."

"You wouldn't." I walked and stood infront of him.

"You have no idea what I'd do."

I placed my hands on the counter and leaned down eye level with him.

My voice came out cold as ice.

"You'd do well not to threaten me again. You know very well what I'm capable of."

Hello everyone,

I would love to know what you think of this story. I've got a long way to go, but some feedback would really help. Is there anything I need to work on or add? Please comment and tell me. Thank you for reading and I will update as much as possible.


	15. 60's Dance

"I somehow got roped into chaperoning the dance tonight." I told Elena as I walked into her room.

"Great. Now you have to suffer just as much as the rest of us." She said holding up two outfits. "Which one?"

"The one on the left." I said. "Alright I'm going to get ready."

I leave Elena's room and walk over to mine. Opening up my closet, I pull out a box from one of the shelves and set it on my bed. Opening it up I pull out a white lace dress. I had just finished pulling it over my head when Elena walked in.

"Your dress is beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." I said. "I've had for a long time."

"It looks great." She said.

"You also look amazing." I told her.

"Thanks"

I turn around and walk over to my makeup table. I pick up my brush and begin to do my hair. I pull it up into a half up style. Then I begin to do my makeup.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Is there something going on between you and Damon?"

"Elena we've already had the 'he's not a good person, you need to stay away from him speech.' And I told you that he hasn't done anything to make me think that."

"I'm sorry. Is there something going on?"

"We're friends."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"As far as I know." I told her as I slipped on my ring and necklace.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said.

We walked downstairs to where Jenna was waiting.

"You two look beautiful." She said as we walked into the room.

"Thank you. So do you." I said.

...

I was out on the dance floor dancing to the sixties music when Jenna walk up to me with a man with brown hair.

"Hey Jenna." I said.

"Alex. This is my boyfriend Alaric Saltzman."

"It's nice to meet you Alaric." I said, with a smile. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes, I am. I took the open history teacher job." He said.

"I hear position is cursed."

"That's what I've been told."

"Well I need a drink so I'll see you two later." I said as I walk away.

"Thank you." I say to the boy as he hands me my drink.

"Alex, love, it disappoints me that you didn't recognize me." Alaric said as he walked up to me.

"Well you do look quite different." I told him.

"Yes it was the only body I could get that would allow me to spy on the doppelgänger easily." He said and smiled. "It's good to see you again Alexandria."

"It's good to see you too Niklaus." I smiled back.

"Alex would you like to dance?" Damon asked coming up next to me.

"I'd love to. See you later Ric." I said as Damon led me out to the dance floor.

"I see you're having fun." He said when we started dancing.

"I love the sixties. The music, the clothes, the dancing."

"JFk assassination, desegregation in schools. Those seem pretty important too." He smirked.

"I suppose they were." I smiled as he spun me around.

We continued dance until Damon started looking over my shoulder at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said. "Stay here." He began to walk away.

"Damon." I followed him. "What's going on?"

He continued to walk.

"Damon." I started to say but I was cut off when Damon's lips crashed onto mine. I gasped but a second later, wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I'll tell you everything soon. I promise, but I need you and Jenna to go home right now." He said.

"Ok."

"Don't go near Alaric. "

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

He walked away and I headed over to where Jenna was standing.

"Hey," I said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, but have you seen Ric?" She asked.

"He already left. He asked me to tell you bye." I lied.

She nodded her head and we walked out of the school.

...

Once we get home I walk upstairs to my room , telling Jenna that I was gonna go to sleep early. I sit on the edge of my bed and lay back. Damon's kiss had left my mind reeling, and that something that had not happened in a long time. I never have been the kind of girl to obsess over boys or believe in happy endings. It all just seemed to unrealistic to me, so I chose to avoid it. I knew I had begun to develop feelings for Damon and I had tried to suppressed them. I refused to acknowledge them and denied them when other people brought them up. I had seen what those kind of feelings did to people, and I had decided that I wouldn't have them. Now they had worked their way in and I wasn't sure what to do.

**I would like to think everyone who haa followed or favorited this story and I would also like to thank those who have reviewed. I am so sorry it took me do long to update.**


	16. Confession

I groaned as sun-light hit my face, the events from last night replaying through my mind.

Damon had kissed me.

I shouldn't be okay with that, but part of me was glad it had happened. And that bothered me.  
Damon and I had become really good friends since I had been back in town. I hadn't thought about being something more. Not even once. Deciding I needed a second opinion, I stood up and quickly got dressed. I leave my room and walk downstairs. I pull out my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Care."

"Alex, what's up?"

"I need girl talk. Can we meet at the Grill?"

"Sure. How about in fifteen minutes?"

"That's great." I said.

"See you then."

I hung up the phone and walked out the door, grabbing my purse on the way out.

"So what's up?" Caroline asked. We were at the Grill now and had just ordered food.

"I need to tell you something," I said, "and you can't freak out."

"Ok. No freaking out."

"Damon kissed me last night."

"What!"'Her eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't kiss him back. Actually just tell me that this is a joke."

"I did, and it's not a joke."

"Alex how many times have we told you to stay away from him?" She groaned.

"Caroline, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, but right I need your advice. Put whatever feelings you have about Damon aside and tell me how to handle this."

She let out a sigh and then said,  
"Ok. No judging. So how do you feel about Damon?"

"We're friends."

"Is that all?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean."

"I see you with him Alex. You love him."

I shook my head.

"You're insane." It's impossible. I don't love Damon. That's not me. I don't fall in love. Its pointless and you only end up hurt. But I was happy when I was with him, and when Bree has kissed him I had a feeling that could only be described as jealousy and anger.

"Oh my god." I groaned. "You're right."

She gave me a small smile.

"I have to go." I said.

I got up and started walking towards the door. I grabbed my purse and keys off the table and walked to my car.

* * *

I pull into the driveway of the Salvatore Mansion. I get out of my car and knock on the door. Stefan answered it.

"Is Damon here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and opened the door wider so I could come in. "I'll see you later Alex." I smiled at him.

I walk farther into the house and towards the living room. Damon was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hello Alex." He said.

"Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

I rolled my eyes. He new exactly why I was here, but he was avoiding the topic.

"You know what."

"Oh you mean the kiss. Well that was just to get you to stay put while I took care of something." He said brushing it off.

"Damon, don't do that."

"What am I doing?"

"Don't act like you don't care."

"Guess what Alex. I'm not acting."

"I know you Damon. I know what you do. The moment you get too close to someone you push them away, but I'm not going to let you do that with me Damon."

"Leave Alex."

"No. Why do you keep doing this?" Walking towards him.

"I am bad for you Alex!" He said raising his voice slightly. "You should run as far away from me as humanly possible, but you don't. You stay here hoping that I'll prove to you that I'm good but I won't because I'm not."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Damon, I'm already in love with you."

He looked shocked by my words.  
"I love you Damon."

He walked towards me and pulled my face towards his own kissing me. I place my hands on his face, while his on my back. The kiss deepened. We broke apart for air, but never stayed apart for long.

He pushed me up against the wall as I tried to breathe but every part of my brain shutdown. All I could think about was this. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

I pulled away and look up at him while I caught my breath. Both of us breathing heavily I pulled his lips back into mine. The only sound in the house was the sound of our own breath.

I hadn't planned on stopping either until I heard a familiar voice say my name. I pushed Damon away and looked at Elena and Srefan, who were standing in the living room doorway.

"Wow. Great." Elena said and walked away.

I took off after her. "Elena stop." I said when we we're outside.

"What Alex? What? Do you wanna talk about how you've ignored everything everyone has told you about him. I told you to stay away from him."

"Yes you did, but you have no right to. I'm a big girl Elena. I don't need your permission. I can decide whether or not I want to be around Damon."

"Well you're choosing wrong."

"Elena stop." I said a coldness seeping into my tone. I stayed silent and just looked at me, shocked.

"I'm a big girl. I've listened to what you've said. But I love him. You know that I don't let people in, so just let it go Elena."

She looked shocked, but then sighed.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Just be careful. I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I will." I smiled.

**So did you guys like this chapter? And what are your thoughts on Alex and Damon's relationship?**


	17. The Reveal

_It was dark, and everything was silent. A door opened, and someone walked into the room. It was a man. He stood there for a moment then chaos broke out. There were screams, and blood. I was scared, but I didn't know why. I couldn't completely make out what was happening. I didn't have time to find out before my eyes opened._

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I saw that I was once again in Damon's bed. It was where I had been waking up over the past few weeks. After everyone's first reactions about the two of us, they had all excepted it, and I no longer got any more lectures. This morning when I opened my eyes, Damon was already awake looking down at me.

I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He caressed my cheek.  
"You kept tossing and turning last night. Are you okay?"

"It was just a nightmare." I smiled.

"You have them every night. Do you want to talk about them?"

"I'm fine." I groaned as I laid my head on his chest. "I have to go to work."

"Just call in sick." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I can't do that Damon." I said smiling.

" I have to get ready." I stood up.

"How late do you have to work tonight." He asked.

"Until ten." I replied from the bathroom.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Usually I'd work till three." I walked out of the bathroom after I was ready.

"I'll see you later." He said as I walked out of the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have to go Damon." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him lightly.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He said smiling.

* * *

I had went back to the hospital last week. I had a lot of patients in that weeks, but since then there hadn't been that many. By now I had finished with all of my current patients, so it was now my break. I was walking towards the locker room with one of my friends from the hospital, Meredith Fell, discussing a patient we were working on together. That's when I saw Elena at the nurses desk.

"Alex!" She said waving.

I said goodbye to Meredith, and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting closer.

"I came to see if you wanted to go get something to eat."

"Sure. Just let me go change."

I walked away from her and into the locker room and got out my clothes. I heard my phone vibrate and picked it up.

**It's time.**  
**\- N**

Sighing, I put it back in my bag and then walked out of the room. I knew that this wouldn't end well. I looked around but couldn't see Elena. Then I noticed Damon coming towards me.

"Did you see Elena anywhere?" I asked.

"No. That's who I'm looking for."

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer, just turned around and started towards the exit and I followed him.

I walk out of the hospital with Damon. We see a man coming towards Elena and I could tell she was afraid.

"Alex, stay here." Damon said.

He began to walk away, but I was faster. Before he had taken his first step I was behind the man and sinking my fangs into his throat. After draining him of his blood let the body drop to the ground. I looked at Elena who was standing with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I knew what she saw. Dark eyes, sharp fangs, veins extending below my eyes, and blood smeared across my mouth. I returned it back to normal and gave her a small smile.

"Surprise." I said.

"You're a vampire?"

I slightly rolled my eyes. "No, I'm a witch."

"How?" She ignored my comment.

"It's a long story."

Damon slowly walked towards us.

"You can explain later. Go wait at the boardinghouse while I take care of the body."

Elena walked past quickly getting into her car and driving away. Damon ignored me and walked towards the body.

"You're giving me the silent treatment?" I asked.

He turned towards me.

"We've put in a lot of work to keep you from knowing anything about the supernatural. Now I find out you're one of those things. I'm not exactly sure what to say to you right now." He snapped.

"There are reasons why I didn't tell you."

"Well i'd love to hear them, but right now I have to take care of this body."

"Damon." I was cut off.

"No. I don't want to hear anything else right now." He paused taking a deep breath. I could tell he was try not to loose his temper. "Just go wait at the boardinghouse with Elena."

I turned around and walked to my car. Once I was in it I wiped off the blood and pulled out my phone.

**It's done.**  
**-A**

I slid it back into my purse and began driving. I knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. What do you think about Alex being a vampire? I know some of you may be confused, but I promise that everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	18. Alexandria Mikaelson

**Here's the next chapter. The events from the last chapter should be more clear now. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I was waiting in Damon's room for Elena to gather everyone here. I listened to their conversation once they arrived.

"What do you mean she's a vampire?" I heard Bonnie say. "We've know her since we were kids."

"It kind of makes since. She's never been sick, and never aged." Caroline said.

"I just can't believe it." I heard Elena. "Damon said that he thought that she was older than him and Stefan because of how fast she was."

I stood up and walked down the stairs. I knew it was time for me to explain everything I had lied to them about. When I walked into the room I saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Stefan was standing behind them and Damon was pouring a drink.

"He's right." I said. "I'm a lot older than them."

Elena looked at me. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Then who are you?"

"My name is Alexandria Mikaelson. I think you know my brothers."

"Mikaelson." Caroline said, "as in Klaus and Elijah."

"Yes, that's them. But I have not seen either of them in a long time." I smiled.

"When exactly was the last time you saw them?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I saw Klaus in Alaric's body the other night, but before that it had been almost twenty years. I haven't seen Elijah in almost fifty years." I told them. "If you are wondering whether or not I've been helping him, the answer is no. I have not."

"Who else knows about you?" Bonnie asked.

"The only people in Mystic Falls who knew about me were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, John Gilbert, and Liz Forbes."

"My parents knew?"

"Yes. Along with Caroline's mom. You wouldn't have survived the night of your car accident had I not gave you my blood, Caroline. As for your parents Elena, I told them about what you were. A doppelgänger. They asked me to stay and help hide you from Klaus."

"Why didn't you just give me to him?" She asked.

I smiled.

"I was angry with him."

"Was angry with him. Which means you aren't anymore." Damon spoke up.

"Family is more important than holding a grudge." I looked at him.

He walked out of the room brushing past me as he went.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked looking back up at the rest of them.

"What did Klaus do that made you take away the one thing that he has always wanted?" Stefan asked. It was the first time he had spoken, and it seemed to me that he was taking this better than anyone.

"You know how to kill an original, right?"

"You stab them in the heart with a dagger dipped in white oak ash."

"Well Klaus did that to two of my other brothers and my sister." I smiled. "I didn't take it well."

"I have to go." Elena said, she left the room with Bonnie and Caroline following her.

"You should talk to him." Stefan said.

"He hates me Stefan. They all do. I knew it would be that way, and I'm fine with it."

"He might be angry, but he doesn't hate you. They're all angry and confused."

"I really don't care Stefan. You all know now, so there is no reason for me to pretend to be this person anymore. I understand that Niklaus has been terrorizing all you, and you will protect Elena no matter what." I looked over to where he was standing. "But if you hurt my family. I will make you regret it."

I turned and started to leave, but he began talking.

"I understand." He said. "You'll stand with your family no matter what. The same way I'll protect Elena. But my brother is in love with you. I don't know if you are really the girl he fell in love with, but I hope you are. Because I would like to see my brother happy."

I didn't reply. I just left the house and went to pack my things at the Gilbert house.

When I opened the door I listened and made sure Elena wasn't there. I walked up to the bedroom I had used, and started putting my clothes in a suitcase. I was leaving Mystic Falls for a while to help Klaus with something. I heard someone walk up behind me. Turning around I saw Elena.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a vampire?"

"Can I ask you something, and you not lie."

"I don't see why not."

"Did you ever even care about any of us?" She asked. I could see she was close to tears.

"No."

"After years of pretending to be my sister, you just don't care? Not at all?"

"Elena, there's something you need to learn right now. My family means everything to me. And you are not my family. If I had to choose between them and any of you, I would chose them every time. The best thing you can do for yourself and your friends is to forget about me ever being your sister, and start seeing me as a Mikaelson. As an Original vampire who you can not trust." I said. "Because it was all an act."

I grabbed my suitcase, and walked away. Everything I said was true and I hoped she did what I said. Once I was in my car I pulled out my phone and dialed my brother's number.

'They know.' I told him.

'Good it's about time. Are you ready to leave?"

'Yes. I'm on my way now.'

'I'll see you when you get back. Please hurry.'

I began driving after he hung up. I tried to focus on the road, but my thoughts kept drifting towards Damon. His face when I told him who I was, killed me. I had tried to sum up my feelings for him as another act to help me in Mystic Falls, but I knew it wasn't true. Somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore. That's why after a moment of hesitation I pulled out my phone.

'Hello?' I heard his voice through the line.

'Hello Damon.'

'What do you want.'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

I heard him laugh.

'You know, I've been suspicious of some of the things you've done or said since the dance the other night. You and Alaric, well you and Klaus were talking like you had known each other for years at the 60s dance. Now it makes perfect sense.'

'I'm sorry I lied to you.'

'Is there another reason that you called.'

'I wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to be out of town for a while. During that time you can decide if you want to forgive me or continue to hate me. Because no matter what you may think, I do love you. That was not a lie. Goodbye Damon.'

I hung up the phone as I pulled into the airport. I walked in, bought my ticket, and then waited to board my flight.

* * *

**So what do you think about Alex being a Mikaelson? I know that it's probably kind of strange, but I got the idea and I decided to write it. I'd love to get some feedback. So tell me whether or not you like it.**


	19. Return

I slowed my car down as I entered Mystic Falls. It had been a few weeks since I left and I had found myself missing it or

missing the people. I hadn't thought I would. I assumed that I would be able to hide that feelings I had for the town, but

when I was gone I hadn't been able to. As I turned a corner my phone began to ring.

"Hello." I said answering it.

"Are you here yet?" The other voice said.

"It's nice to hear from you too Nik." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you?"

I sighed .

"Yes. I am here, and I have the werewolf with me."

"Good. Bring her to where I told you and you are free to do whatever for the time being."

I rolled my eyes as the call ended and I continued driving. I pulled into the parking lot that I was supposed to be meeting

one of Klaus's witches at. For the past few weeks I had been in Florida, getting Klaus his back up wearwolf. After waiting a

few minutes the witch finally showed up, and took the werewolf away. I started driving again. I made my way into the Grill

and sat at the bar. After a minute Damon and Elena walked in and sat on both sides of me.

* * *

~Elena's P.O.V~

"We need to talk." Damon said as we sat beside Alex.

"So you're done giving me the silent treatment?" She asked.

"Can you please just answer some questions?" I asked.

"Talk." She stood up and looked at us.

"Tell us about your friend Mikael."  
I could see her tense. She crossed her arms.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Not much. That's why we're here."

"If you know nothing, it needs to remain that way."

She started to leave, and walked past us.

"Fine." I said. "We'll just ask Mikael when we wake him."

She froze. "You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does."

"Then who's rotting in that tomb in Charlotte?" She turned around, fear clear in her eyes.

"If you wake Mikael, it will be the death of us all."

"So it's decided." Damon were at the boardinghouse now, and had told STefan about our meeting with Alex. "We're

waking Mikael."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said from my spot on the couch.

"Why not?"

"You saw her face Damon. She was terrified of him. So was Rebekah."

"If Alex and Rebekah both were scared him then there's a good chance that so is Klaus." Stefan added.

"But I-"

"Elena, we're waking Mikael." Damon interrupted. "End of discussion."

* * *

~Alex's POV~

"Hello Alexandria." The familiar voice drifted from the phone.

"Nik." I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"They're going to wake Mikael. I don't know how they found out about him, but you need to be careful."

"I want you out of Mystic Fall now." He said.

"They are going to use him to kill you. Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, but I want you out of Mystic Falls by the end of the day."

"Ok."

"Rebekah." I said loud enough for her to hear me. I was in her room at the Salvatore's where I had left all of my things.

"Yes?" She asked walking into the room. I smiled. I had missed my sister when she as daggered. We were the only girls of

the family, so we always stuck together. Then she was gone. It was one of the things that drove me to leave Niklaus and go

off on my own. Finding Elena, and hiding her from him.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls for a while."

Her face fell. "Why?"

"Because I believe that Elena and her friends are going to wake Mikael. It's not safe here."

"We're back together for the first time in eighty years, and your leaving."

"It's not safe." I explained. "That's why I want you to come with me. I don't want you here when Mikael gets here."

She looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

I sighed. "Alright, but be safe."

"I will."

"You going somewhere?" I heard Damon say from the living room. I had just walked down the stairs with my bag.

"Yes." I turned to look at him.

"We know that Mikael is your father."

I tensed the moment I heard his name.

"Why are you so scared of him?" He asked.

I crossed my arms and walked into the living room.

"Some people just shouldn't be parents." I told him.  
"He wasn't a good father."  
I let out a laugh. "I mean he had no problem killing all of us."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I walked over to him and placed my hand on the side of his face.

* * *

~10th Century ~

We had just finished with dinner and going through our usual evening activities. Niklaus, Rebekah, and I were in the parlor.

I was braiding Rebekah's hair and Niklaus was drawing. I looked up when I heard footsteps. I saw our father walk into the

room his sword in hand. I knew something was wrong because it was stained with blood. I stood up.

"Father, what happened." I asked.

"Come here girl." He said. Niklaus stood up and pushed me behind him. I pulled Rebekah behind us both.

"Father what what are you doing?"

"This has to be done."

Niklaus stepped forward. "Father put the sword down." Without another word he imbedded the blade in his chest.

"Nik!" I cried as he fell to the ground. I got on my knees and tried to find any signs of life. There were none. "Rebekah run!"

Mikael stepped towards me. "You will understand why I have to do this."

The last thing I remember was the cries of my sister and the pain from the hole in my chest.

~Present Day~

"Then we woke up," I told Damon. "And he forced us to drink from one of the villagers. And that is how we became the

Original Family."

"Your father stabbed you through the heart, and having just relieved it you seem perfectly fine." He stared down at me.

"I'm not fine. I'm just very good at pretending. Memories of my father are not ones I like to revisit. Those nightmares I have

are usually because of my father." I said. "They are about how I would sit outside of one of the tents in the village I grew up

in and listen as he beat one of my brothers. And when he would finally leave, I'd go in and try to keep them from bleeding

out. Goodbye, Damon."

I stopped at the door. "If you hurt my family, I will kill you all."

Once I reached the edge of the woods I get out of my car and begin running towards my destination. As I come towards the

remains of the old church I see a woman with short black hair.

"Hello Kate." I say waking towards her.

"Alexandria."

"Did you undo the compulsion?" I asked.

"I did."

"Well get the barrier down."

I hoped down into the hole in the ground as she started muttering in a language I had heard many times before. I move the

giant stone out from infront of the passage, and saw someone that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Katherine said when she saw me.

"It's been a long time Kat." I looked at her. "You look awful."

"Well I've lost track of how long I've been down here."

"Come on. I'm sure Klaus knows you're down here by now. So you need to leave."

"I can't . I've been compelled. You can thank Elijah for that."

"You know that really bad headache you had earlier?"

"The one that felt like my brain was exploding?"

"Yes that one. It was a witch undoing the compulsion." I said and started walking away.

She followed me.  
I walked up to Kate, looked her in the eye, and compelled her.

"You will allow my friend here to drink your blood without a struggle."

I stepped away and Katherine ran forward and fed on her. After a minute the witch's body fell to the ground.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded. We walked out of the woods and to my car. When we were both in I began to drive.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked after a while.

"We've been friends a long time Katherine. I help my friends." I said. "Besides I'd do anything to make my brother angry."

She laughed.

"You need new clothes." I said looking at her worn and dirty dress. I pulled into the parking lot of a small clothing store.

"Come on."

We walked out and went in the shop. The truth is Katherine and I had been freinds since we had met. Even when she had

ran from Klaus we continued our friendship. If I hadn't helped him, Trevor would have never gotten her away in the first

place. We both started looking through the racks of clothes. Soon after she had changed we walked out of the store with

our bags in hand.

"You're not going back to Mystic Falls, are you ?"

"No. At least not right now." She said. "Are you? Cause if you're not I could use the company." She smiled.

"Where to first?" I smiled back.

* * *

**The wolf Alex brought was Jewels. This is when the sacrifice is taking place. Please leave comments telling me what you **

**think of the story. What did you think of the flashback? What do you think about Alex being a Mikaelson? I'm basing what **

**was said about Mikael on the way it seemed all the Mikaelson children seemed to fear him. If you think it should be different **

**feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	20. RoadTrip

"So I have to ask." Katherine said from the chair infront of me.

We had been traveling for the past month. Both of us had needed a break from Mystic Falls and this was the easiest we were in a small diner outside of Texas.

"What happened between you and Damon Salvatore?"

I sighed."What do you think happened Katherine?"

"I think that you lied about yourself. And then in the process of all your lying you let your guard slip, and you actually fell in love with him. Then he found out who you were and everything fell apart."

"That's exactly what happened." I smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I looked up at her. That had surprised me.

"Wow, Katerine Pierce is actually trying to comfort someone." I laughed.

"Shut up." She said, but laughed anyway.

"If I know Damon he does love you. He's probably hurt and he covers it up with hate." She continued after a minute. "Give it time. He'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks Katherine."

My phone began to ring and I pulled it out. It was Klaus. I signaled for Katerine to stay quiet then answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello little sister." He said.

"Is everything ok.?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong? Can I not just check in on my sister?"

"You never just check in on me. You only call me when you want something."

"Mikael is dead."

"What?" I said, not completely believeing him.

"Mikael is dead."

"If you are lying to me about this Niklaus, I will never forgive you."

"It's the truth sister. Come home. It's time for celebration." He said and the line went dead.

I let out a sigh of relief. The only person I had ever feared was gone. I couldn't have gotten better news.

* * *

**I know this one was sort and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, is there anything you think I could do better with this story? Any advice is welcome and I'd love to know what you think of it so far. I also made a Polyvore collection for this story. My account is daniellehope1022 The collection is title The Other One.**


	21. Mikael

Mikael was dead. In all the years I had been alive that was the greatest news I had ever gotten. The moment the words came out of my brother's mouth I felt as if a great weight had lifted off of me. We didn't have to run like we've always had to. I no longer had to look over my shoulder when walking down the street. We were all free of him, and I was happier than I had been for a very long time. The only thing I wish for now is that Nik will undagger the rest of our family

Apparently there was some sort of school dance going on in Mystic Falls tonight. Nik wanted to go so that he could show off all his newly sired hybrids. I was going so I could celebrate the death of Mikael. Most people would think it strange to celebrate the death of your father. But if you knew mine you would understand. I slipped on my black dress and finishing my makeup. I made my way out of the hotel I was in, and began the drive to Mystic Falls. Tonight was a night of celebration for us all.

* * *

I walked into the Lockwood's house, and started walking amongst the high school students. I grabbed a drink and began sipping it.

"Alex." I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Damon." I said.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"We're talking now."

"I meant alone." He turned and started walking. I followed him. He lead me into a room, and i saw Stefan already there.

"What is this about?" I asked. They didn't answer, but I heard a voice behind me.

"Alexandria." The voice I had dreaded for years said. My entire body tensed. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened with fear.

"Mikael." I said coldly. "Why are you here?"

"Your little boyfriend and his friends found me."

I looked over to where both Damon and Stefan were standing, neither of them would look at me.

"Of course they did. That doesn't answer why you are here." Turning back to look at him.

"I just want to talk."

"You've hunted us for centuries. You destroyed half of Europe, and burned New Orleans to the ground. Now all you want to do is talk?" I asked

"It was your brother I was after. Not you. Never you. " He told me. "I could have already killed Niklaus, but I came here to give you the chance to help me put him down for good."

"Are you really asking me to help you kill my own brother?" I laughed. "You really don't know me at all. If you honestly believe that I would betray my own brother for you. You are a bigger fool than I once thought."

I looked over at Stefan and Damon. I could tell they were hoping I would side with them, but they were wrong. I would choose my family over everything. I had already explained this to them, but they obviously refused to listen.

"I will forgive your semimetal affections about the thing you call brother." He said as if he were disgusted at the thought. "But you must realize as I did, Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations, you do not reason with them, Or try to change them. You erase them. So yes I am asking you to help me kill your brother."

He pulled a stake out of his jacket. I recognized it. It was a white oak stake, the only thing that can kill us. It caused even more fear than I already felt with Mikael's presence alone. He rushed at me and pinned me to the wall. He tried to bring the stake towards me, but I held his arm back.

"You must make a choice. Stand with me or fall with him." He said getting the stake closer to my heart.

I gathered all the strength I had and pushed him and the stake away from me.

"I will ALWAYS chose him." I said raising my voice.

"Fine." He pulled a piece of wood from the broken wall, and shoved it through my chest. Then everything went black.

* * *

I open my eyes and everything slowly came back into focus. When my memory of what happened came back I ran out of the room. I searched the entire house for Mikael, but I could not find him. Then I saw him. He was standing at the door watching Damon Salvatore was he pinned Klaus down. The white oak stake was inches from his heart. I ran over and threw Damon away from him. Klaus stood up. I picked up the stake that Damon dropped and threw it to him. I watched as he turned around, and he shoved it into Mikael's chest. He fell backwards, and bursts into flames. I could hear his cries of pain, but I ignored it. Looking around I saw that it was only Klaus and I left in the room.

"They tricked us." I said.

"Yes." He looked down at our father's body.

I could tell something was wrong. He usually would have started celebrating instantly at the thought of Mikael dead. Now he just stood there looking as thought he had just been defeated.

"What's wrong?"

"Rebekah helped them."

This news shocked me. Rebekah was angry with Klaus, but she dispised Mikael even more. Knowing she played apart in trying to kill him did hurt.

"And now I'm not sure who I can trust." He said.

"What?" I asked.

I felt the familiar cold metal slide into my chest. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I gasped. I felt myself grow weak until I wasn't able to stand anymore. Klaus supported me in his arms as my skin grew gray and the veins protruded out.

"You shouldn't have kept Elena from me. That's almost as bad as Rebekah's betrayal." He said. "Sleep well Alexandria." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Klaus laid his sister gently down on ground. He called one of his hybrids to put her in a coffin, along with the others. For now Alexandria Mikaelson was dead.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? The conversation between Mikael and Alex was inspired by the the one between Mikael and Elijah in The Originals.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Where's Alex?" I asked Damon walking into the Salvatore house.

"How would I know." He said from the coach he was sitting on with a drink in his hand. "And just so you know, I think she prefers Alexandria now."

"I would think that since you've spent everyday since we found out who she really was getting drunk and moping, that you might have wanted to talk to her."

"I have no interest in talking to her."

I just looked at him. I knew he hated showing emotion, but I had seen a change in him when Alex came to town. Now he was just slipping back into his old habits.

"So you're just giving up on her?" I asked.

"Why aren't you?" He stood up. "Why do you want to find her?"

"Because Damon, I spent my whole life thinking she was my sister. I want to talk to her because I still care about her and I thought you did too."

"You're right." He said quieter. "I did care, but I have no way of knowing if she is really the girl I care about."

"So you're just giving up?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. If she wanted anything to do with us she would be here." He said.  
"If you ask me, she probably ditched this town the moment Mikael was killed."

I left the house deciding that Damon wouldn't be any help, and I'd just have to look for her myself.

**Stefan's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother as I walked into the room.

"What does it look like?"

"I mean why aren't you looking for Alex with Elena. Sure she lied to you. She lied to all of us, but when you think about it she had a good reason. She knew everyone would freak out the moment we learned her last name. My question is why haven't you even tried talking to her?"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I care because you love her Damon, and since you've been with her you've been different. You've been more human than you have in a long time and I don't want you to loose that."

"What do you want me to say Stefan?" He said quietly. "You want me to admit it? Fine. You're right I love her. Now I have no clue where she is or if she is even still the girl I love. I have no idea if everything was all an act or not. So forgive me if I choose to mope around instead of facing my problems."

* * *

**So I need to know, do you guys think that I should still pair Alexandria (Alex) and Damon or not? Also is there anything you want to see on future chapters, or are there any questions you have? Just comment and tell me.**


	23. Undaggered

**Damon's P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since the run in with Mikael and  
there was still no sign of Alex.

"You want to have dinner with them?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. We are going to sit and have nice civilized conversation, and come to an agreement about how to settle the dispute over this last coffin." I told him. "Now get ready. We're leaving soon."

* * *

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?" Klaus asked them.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to because you would hear us out." Stefan told him.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours."

"Thank you, love." Damon said as a waitress poured him some wine.

"You lost your appetite." Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Klaus said.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked.  
"Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus told him.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon told him.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked and Klaus started laughing.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan told Elijah who looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Klaus told his brother. Elijah who looked between the two younger vampires.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan warned them.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked him.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus told him.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said taking a sip of wine.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah told us.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Nik said smirking at his brother.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked them.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said.

"Family above all." Elijah said as he and Nik raised their glasses.

"Family above all." Nik repeated and they clinked their glasses together.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon proposed.

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah told Nik.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave either behind." Klaus said before getting up and starting to pace.  
"Let's say we do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns Elena into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you." Damon stood at his words.

"I'm gonna get some air." He said

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said, getting up and following him.

"All this talk has made me thirsty." Nik said and a blond girl came up and stood next to Klaus. "What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus bit into her neck and drank her blood Klaus fed until she was dead before he dropped her to the floor.  
"Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan said.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Nik told him when Damon and Elijah re entered the room.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan. Really?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus told him.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan asked him.

"Consider Elena's future children a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus walked towards Stefan, stopping in front of the fire. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"  
Stefan walked to him, meeting him in front of the fire.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him. Klaus held out his hand to Stefan and Stefan grabbed it, smirking.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan told him. Klaus quickly breaks Stefan's arm before kicking his leg and breaking it. Klaus pushed Stefan's hand in the fireplace it begins to burn. Damon attempted to rush over to him, but Elijah pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him as Klaus continued to hold Stefan in the fire, the burn going up his arm. "Stop!"

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus told him.

"I'll get it." Damon told him.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus told Elijah and they both left.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said and Klaus finally released him from the fire.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked pushing Stefan, who pushed back.

* * *

**Damon' POV**

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"My bother needs to be thought a lesson." He walked over to the first one. "And these are the best people to teach it to him."

I walked closer.

"The faster we get the daggers out, the quicker they will wake up." Elijah said opening one coffin, to reaveal a man who was older than myself.  
"This is Finn." He had long hair and wore clothes that were from a century I was not familiar with, so I could guess he had been daggered a long time. Opening the next coffin Elijah pulled the dagger out of the familiar blonde. "You already know Rebekah."  
He opened the next coffin. It contained a man that probably wasn't daggered more than a century. "Kol."  
The last person he undaggered was the person I had hoped wasn't in there. It was Alex . Skin grey and a dagger sticking out of her chest. She looked completely dead, and had been for who knows how long.

Guilt etched its way to the front of my mind. I had been so angry with her that I hadn't even considered that her absence had to do with something Klaus had done to her. I looked over when I heard a gasp of breath from the first box.

"Hello Finn."

"Elijah." The man said sitting up and looking around. "What year is it?"

"It is 2016."

Another intake of breath came from Rebekah. She sat up fast, and looked around.

"It's ok Rebekah." Elijah walked over to her. She looked over to the remaining two siblings.

"He daggered us all."

"Yes."

Two more breaths came at the same time, and I looked over and watched as Alex's eyes opened. At first she looked around confused and scared. Then realization of what had happened and where she was settled over her. Then all I saw was anger.


	24. Family

**Alex P.O.V**

I open my eyes slowly because my light hurts them at first. Once I was fully awake I looked around and saw that I was in a coffin. I looked down at my dress and saw a tear in it and stained with blood. Then I felt the hunger that came from not feeding for a long time. I looked around confused and then I remembered. Mikael had returned, we had killed him, and then Klaus had daggered me. Anger rushed through my body. My own brother had shoved a dager through my heart and stuck me in a box to rot.

"Alexandria." Elijah's voice said, walking over to me.

I looked over at him. Anger lessening slightly upon seeing him again after so long. But then the anger came back in full force.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Only a few months."

I sat up in the coffin rolling my shoulders. I looked around the room. Damon was standing on the other side. We locked eyes for a moment and I felt my feelings for him rush to the surface. I pushed them down, and looked away from him and back to my brother.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will leave him, and he can live the way he wants all alone." I slung my legs over the side of the coffin and he grabbed my arm as I slide down the side helping me stand.

"It's nice to see you again little Sister." The voice I hadn't heard in a hundred years said behind me. I smiled.

"I'm only your little sister by about fifteen minuets Kol." I said turning around and hugging him.

Kol and I are twins. But he loved to use the fact that he had been born first against me. I pulled away and looked at my sister and other brothers.

"Are you ready to go talk to Niklaus?"  
I asked. We walked out and I grabbed my dagger going to stand at the back door of the room Niklaus was in. I knew that he would try and run but I'd be there to stop him, so for now I watched through the door.

"Elijah, why haven't you left yet?" Niklaus asked. As him and Damon came back into the room.

"Well brother, we forgot about desert." Elijah told him.

He pulled the cloth off of the tray with the rest of the daggers on it.

"What have you done?" Klaus said, his eyes wide.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your volgar promises Klaus." Elijah said.  
"We are doing this on my terms now."

Kol walked out from behind Elijah and Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Kol." Klaus said with a frightened look on his face.

"Long time brother."

Klaus began to back away and Finn used his vampire speed to get a dager from the tray.

"Finn don't." Klaus plead.

Hearing Klaus's cries of pain when the dagger went through his hand gave me some kind of satisfaction. Knowing he was in pain after everything he had done. Rebekah came in after Finn and shoved her dagger into his stomach.

"This is for our mother."

Klaus turned and tried to run as I expected, but I stepped out.

"Hello brother." I said with a cruel smile on my face. He backed away a few steps.

"No Alexandria please." He looked terrified now. He knew what I could do when I when I was angry. I took my dagger and shoved it through his heart, the same way he had done with me. I pushed him back and Kol held his arms behind his back restraining him.

"You are free to go." Elijah said to the Salvatore brothers. "This is family business."

Damon nodded toward Stefan, and they left the house. After Kol released him, Klaus took a seat and I walked over to the bar that was in the room.

"Anyone else want a drink?" I asked as I poured my own.

"I'll take one" Kol said. I poured his glass and handed it to him. Finn also came over and got his own.

Rebekah began walking around the room.

"I love what you've done with the new place Nik." She picked up a vase and threw it at the wall, knocking down a painting as it shattered.

I laughed at her. Klaus kept his eyes on the ground, but I could tell that he was hurt.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." He said. For a moment I felt pity for him. I wanted to forgive him for all he had done, but I pushed that feeling down and covered it with rage.

"Well you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said walking over to where Kol, Rebekah, and I were standing.

"You're staying behind." Finn said also waking over.

"We're leaving you Nic." Rebekah said. " Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench. Then you will be alone."

"Always and Forever." I finished for her.

We all stood against him now and I could see that he was becoming angry.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus said.

"And the you will become everything you hate." Elijah said.

"Our father." I continued.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus screamed at us.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then we heard the door open. We all turned to see who was disrupting us. When I saw the person my eyes went wide and I gasped in surprise. Standing in front of us was our mother. Ester Mikaelson had died a thousand years ago when Niklaus ripped her heart out. I had no clue how she was now standing in front of us.

"Mother." I heard Rebekah say.

Ester didn't say a word. Just kept her eyes trained on Klaus. She walked towards him. When I looked at him I saw that he was truly afraid. Again I felt pity for him, but pushed it away.  
He also looked guilty and kept his eyes on the floor instead of her.

"Look at me." Our mother said firmly

Klaus raised his head.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked him.

"You're here to kill me." He said.

"Niklaus you are my son. I am here to forgive you." She told him.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Even I had thought that she want to kill Niklaus and take her revenge.

She turned towards us all, and gave us a small smile.

"I want us to be a family again."

* * *

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Like always I would love to know what you think so far.**


	25. The Mikaelson Ball

"Mother is throwing a ball." Rebekah said walking into the kitchen where I was currently sitting.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants to introduce her family to the town."

"What a family." I muttered.

She smiled.

"Will you come with me to get dresses?" She asked. "I have no idea where to go in this town, and you've been here for seventeen years."

"Sure. Do you want to leave now?" I asked her.

She nodded and we both walked out to my car and I got into the drivers seat.

We had been driving for about thirty minutes and had all ready looked at all the shops in Mystic Falls. We had found nothing so we were now on our way to one of the neighboring towns. Rebekah had been silent for most of the ride, so I jumped when she spoke.

"I never meant for you to get hurt when I helped Mikael. You know that right?"

"Yes." I told her.

I did. My sister could be impulsive and did things without thinking, but I also knew she had good intentions.

"But I have to ask you, were you really so angry with Nik that you wanted him dead?"

"I thought I was. I really felt like all I wanted was for him to be out of my life forever, but now I regret it. I fear that he will never forgive me."  
She said.

"He has to forgive you. Your reasons were justified."

I pulled into the parking lot of a dress shop.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Let's go." She smiled.

"I still don't understand why women dress like prostitutes in the 21st century." Rebekah said coming out of one of the dressing rooms.

"Neither do I."

"What about this one?" She asked doing a small twirl in the pink dress she had on.

"Absolutely not." I said. This had been the fith dress she had tried in and they had all been horrid. "Hold on."  
I got up from my chair and walked over to the many racks of dresses. I flipped through many quickly moving on until one finally caught my eye. It was green mermaid style dress .I picked it up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Try this one on." I said.

She took it from my hand and went to try it on. After a minuet she back walked out.

"That's the dress." I told her smiling.

"Since when was your fashion sense better than mine?" She asked.

"Since you were in a coffin for niney years."

She laughed. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Of course not. The people of Mystic Falls need to know that there is noo trifling with the Mikaelsons. To do that we must look stunning."

"You're right. This is our night ." She said.

I laughed. Over the years I had missed my sister very much. We had always been very close and I had tried my best to convince Niklaus to undagger her. We would always do everything together. Whether it was picking flowers in the meadow by our village when we were young, or going to parties after we were turned.

"Your turn." She said. "Come on."

We walked back over to all the dresses after she changed. We flipped through the racks and I pulled out a few dresses to try on.

Finally I found one. . It was red and it had two straps that hung off my shoulders. It was simple, but still fit the occasion. I took it and tried it on.

"That looks amazing on you."

"Thank you. You want to get these and leave?"

"Sure. Let's go. We need to start getting ready anyways."

We were all in the sitting room of our home getting ready for the ball. I was glad to have all of my siblings back. Sometimes we didn't get along, but they were my family.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Kol you know i can't be compelled."

"Lex?"

"Sorry Kol, but out of the two of us I got all the looks."

"I hate you both." He sighed.

Rebekah and I laughed.

"You went after Elena." Klaus came into the room. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah said closing the magazine she was reading.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Oh enough with the dagger threats." I said.

"Don't any other tricks?" Kol added.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you my father?"

"No Kol, but you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside."

"Enough." Out mother said as she walked in. "Niklaus come."

Once they were gone Kol turned to me.

"He's in trouble." He smirked.

"You are such a child."

It was late now and people had started to filled our home. Waiters walked around with champagne and the band played music. So far the night had gone very well. Rebekah and I were still up in my room finishing getting ready. After a few more adjustments we were both ready. I smoothed down my dress as we walked into the hall. Elijah and Kol were waiting outside.

"Mother sent us to escort you downstairs."

Rebekah began walking with Kol. Elijah waited while I closed the door.  
He held out his arm for me to take, and we began walking.

"We have not gotten the chance to talk." He said.

"No we haven't. I'm sorry."

"I have a question to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you believe mother when she tells us all she wants is her family to be whole again?"

"Do you?"

"No." He said and I smiled.

"Nik killed her." I said after a moment. "He tore out her heart. Then she just forgave him? Our mother isn't someone who forgives and forgets. You know this. She is either telling the truth and being the bigger person in all this or."

"Or she's lying." he finished.

"Or she's lying." I repeated. "As much as I hope what she says is true, I know our mother and how she holds a grudge. " He thought for a moment before nodding. "She is meeting with Elena this evening. She might know more."

"Thank you, for being honest." he told me and I smiled at him.

"I hope both we are both wrong and our mother can be trusted." I told him. He nodded as we approached the stairs.

I went to stand next to Rebekah while Elijah made his speech. Looking at the crowd I saw that the whole Mystic Falls gang was here. But I could feel a certain person's eyes on me. I looked at Damon and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. No matter how much I denied it I knew I cared about him. But I didn't think things could be the same now.

"Please join us in the ball room."

We decended the staircase and Damon walked up to me. He held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance."

I took it and he linked through his arm. We walk to the ballroom and lined up with everyone else. As the dance began he spoke again.  
"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

"Thank you." I said.

As we went through the dance I saw Klaus dancing with Caroline and the way he was looking at her. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling." Damon asked.

"My brother's falling for Caroline."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know him. And I know that look." I looked up at him. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us. Where we want to go. Do still want to be with me or do want out of my life. Because I can't keep waiting. It's your decision." I said as I spun out of his arms. I looked up at my new partner.

"What are you doing with Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked.

"It's none of your business."

"You're my little sister. That makes it my business."

"You know what, I don't really feel like dancing anymore." I tried to walk away but he didn't let go of me.

"Why are you so angry with me."

"You shoved a dagger through my heart."

"Oh please, that can't be it." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it is, so let go of me." I tried to pull my arm away. "Let me go Nik."

"Let her go Klaus." Damon walked up.

"She's my sister and I'm talking to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you so let her go."

He released my arm and I began walking away. I was out of the room when Damon caught up to me.  
He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My brother is being difficult. He doesn't why I'm a little bit upset with him."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can me alone."

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I did but now I just want to go drink half the bar, so excuse me."

-  
After our mother finished her toast Rebekah and I had walked over to the bar to get better drinks.

"So, Matt?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I brought him here to kill him."

"Then why is he still alive." I smiled.

"Because he's too sweet to kill."

"Aw, you like him don't you Bekah?" I laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

We heard a yell of pain, and then a loud thump. We began walking towards the front doors when the rest of my brothers fell into step with us.

"You heard it too?"

They nodded. We opened the door and saw Damon standing over Kol who's neck was snapped. He walked away and I went down the steps to my brother.

"Alex."

"That is not my name." I turned around.

"Alexandria. Come here." Damon said. I walked toward him.

"Thank you."

"I know what I want. I love you. I thought that I wanted nothing to do with you, but I realized that I can't do that. There haven't been many people that I've loved, but I love you. I want to be with you." His hands held my face. "Is that what you want."

"That is what I want." I said. He smiled. "I'm a Mikaelson. I'm an original. You love me, but you hate them. You hate them because of what they've done. How can you hate them, but love me? I'm no better than them. And I know one day you're going to ask me to choose between you and them."

"You'll chose them. I already know that, but I don't care about them . I care about you."

"You've been trying to kill them since they got to town. You just snapped Kol's neck."

"Now I'm going to kiss you."

He pressed his lips to mine, and I remember the other times he had kissed me and how much I missed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. After a minute I pull away and look up at him while I caught my breath.

"This is gonna be a mistake."

"I don't care." He kissed me again.

**Ok so I would love to hear what you think of this so far so comment. I also wanted to say that Kol and Rebekah normally will call Alexandria Lexi, or Lex.**


	26. All My Children

I closed the door as quietly as I could as I left the Salvatore house. Once it was closed I began walke down the steps, but almost ran into Elena.

"Hello Elena." I said. "Goodbye Elena.  
Walking away I use my speed to get back to my house.

"Well, there's our girl."

When I walked into the living room Kol jumped up and blocked my path.

"Out all night what a scandal." He said.

"Get out of my way before I make you, Kol."

"I at least hope you did better than Rebekah."

"Shut your mouth or the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

I saw Klaus smirk from where he was sitting.

"Don't start Nik." I pushed Kol out of my way.

"I didn't say any thing."

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Kol said.

"Then go do something." I told him.

"I've been in a coffin for a hundred years. How am I supposed to know what to do." He said. He looked at me using the guilt he knew I had. "As my twin it's basically your job to help me adjust

whenever I wake up."

"You seemed to do fine on your own last night."

"Please?"

I sighed. "Let me go change. Then I'll give you a tour around town. Ok?"

"Yes." He smiled. He could be the biggest child sometimes.

I walked up the stairs to my room. Nik had made it to where Rebekah and I shared a floor. Her room came first and then my room was at the end of the hall. I opened to door to mine and walked

over to the closet which was pretty much the size of another room. After finding my outfit I went to my bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I changed into a white tank top and jeans.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked back down stairs.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Kol asked.

"Yes."

"Of course you could have." He said, "let's go."

"You coming Nik?" I asked.

"Why not? I could use a drink." He said as he followed us.

We walked to my car which was a black corvette.

"You have to let me drive it Lexi." Kol said.

"There's no chance of that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have faith that you won't wreak my car."

"Whatever."

I drove while Kol sat in the passenger seat asking me nonstop questions about the car, as we drove around town. Klaus sat in the back begging him to shut up, and complaining about how long it

was taking. So when we finally pulled into the parking lot at the Grill I was very happy. All three of us got out of the car and began walking in.  
After sitting and drinking for a while, Caroline walked in.

"I remember her from last night." Kol said.

"Kol." I warned.

"She looks like a tasty little thing." He ignored me looking at Klaus.

"Say another word and I'll rip out your liver."

"Caroline." He said as she got closer.

"Oh, it you." She crossed her arms. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi Caroline." I said. So far she had been the only one in Mystic Falls to not treat me any different.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus ask as Kol raised his glass.

"Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She turned and walked away.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said to Kol.

"She sure looks good walking away from you, but I think she likes our sister more than you."

"We've been friends a long time." I told him.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He said as he got up and followed her.

I shook my head as I watched Kol flirt with Alaric's girlfriend. He just doesn't know how to stay out of trouble.

"What's a girl like you doing drinking alone?" Damon asked as he sat down.

"Both my brothers ditched me."

"I see that." He said looking at Kol.

"He's never been able to keep himself out of trouble. Always left it to me to clean up his messes."

"Sounds like you're close."

"We are." I said. "Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah have a special bond. So do Kol and I. It's never been quite the same. I love all my siblings, but Kol's always been there when I needed him."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I said as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I fell, but Damon caught me and picked me up.  
Everything went dark as we went through the back door.

* * *

Klaus stood up when he felt the pain in his chest.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He grabbed her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, stop it."

He let go of her as he looked towards the Grill.

"No." He ran to the back of the restaurant to see Damon, Stefan, and Alaric carrying his brother and sister outside. He ran down the steps, and pulled the dagger from Kol's chests, Throwing

Alaric into the wall. He threw Stefan into the steps as he rushed at him. Then he looked at Damon.

"I should have killed you months ago." He said.

"Do it." Damon said. "See if your sister forgives you."

"After this little stunt you'll be lucky if she's not the one who kills you."

"It won't stop Esther from killing you." He said.

"What did you say about my mother." Klaus stepped closer.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy?"

He began to attack him, but Elijah's voice rang out.

"Leave him."

Klaus slowly turned and looked at him.

"We still need him Niklaus."

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah walked down the stairs and to Damon, pulling out his phone.

"You tell me where the witches are, or will have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told me that I had till after nine." He said looking at the clock tower.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Klaus picked up his sister and Elijah picked up Kol. They began to leave, but Klaus turned back to Damon.

"Stay away from my sister." He told him before following Elijah.

* * *

I woke up being carried through the woods.

"Nik?" I said looking at my brother.

"Welcome back little sister."

"What's going on?"

"Apparently our dear mother is trying to kill us."

I looked at Elijah who was walking with Kol behind us.

"You were right." I said.

"Yes." He looked down.

I looked back at Klaus. "I can walk now." I said.

He put me down and we continued walking. Soon I could smell the smoke of a fire.

"Come forth my children." I heard my mother's voice. We stepped into the clearing and saw her and Finn standing in a pentagram of salt. Kol tried to enter, but the flames only rose higher.

"That's lovely." He said. "We're all stuck out here while the favorite child plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol." Ester said. "Your brother knows virtue you can only imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be a monstrosity." Elijah said.

"You have no right to say that we are monsters." I said.

"Neither do you Alexandria. My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

That did hurt. Hearing your mother say she wished you were dead wasn't something you could just brush off.

"Enough." Klaus said. "All this talk is boring me. End this now mother. Or I'll send you back to where you came from."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim. Suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to nobility. You're no better. All of you. You're a

curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

She began her spell, but suddenly opened her eyes calling out.

"No sisters, don't abandon me."

The flames grew higher, and we had to turn away. After the flames went out our mother and Finn were gone.

I threw all of my bags into my car, and then got in. Once I was out of the driveway and on the road I pulled out my phone. I dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Katherine."

"Hey, something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"How would you feel about a little trip to Miami?"

"I think that sounds amazing."

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story.**


	27. Miami

I wove my way through the crowd of people that had gathered at the beach. There was music playing and everyone was dancing. It had been a month since I had come to Miami, and it had been agreat break from Mystic Falls. Katherine had come with me and we were staying in one of the many homes my family owned. It was a relief to be here. Without any type of problems. The fact that my mother was trying to kill us was no longer the first thing on my mind. While I was here all that I had to do was have fun. Katherine had ben a great help to. She didn't ask any questions, but did help distract me when I did start to remeber the threat that could come at any day. Today we had been invited to a party at the beach. It was night and there weren't many people out, so we would be able to feed if we wanted. Once I was out of the group of people I walked over to the bar that had been set up. Katherine was already standing there.

"And people think I'm bad when it comes to guys." She says looking behind me. I turned around and waved at the three boys I had been dancing with.

"Well I needed a distraction." I turned back around.

"I didn't say I was judging." She said, handing me a drink.

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we dance?" She asked.

"Of course." I said as we both got up and walked back to were everyone was at.

* * *

After the party was over we had gone back to my family's mansion that we were staying in. After changing into more confortable clothes I went and sat on the couch. I was still worried that my mother would still try and kill us, and I was tired of worrying. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Katherine sat next to me. She held up a bottle of wine.

"I found this downstairs." She said pouring two glasses. "It's great for helping forget about things."

She handed a glass to me and kept one for herself. "Thanks."

After a minuet she aid, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have the sudden urge to come down to Miami?" Katherine asked.

"I needed a distraction."

"From?"

"My mother trying to kill me and my siblings." Her eyes widened for a second then she sighed.

"Well that sucks."

I laughed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "That's a stupid question."

"I'm fine."

"What about the others?"

"Is that your way of asking about Elijah?" I smiled.

Her eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say."

Yes it's true that while we've been in Miami we've spent most of our time partying, but we did spent some days relaxing. Those days would usually end like this one. Us sitting on the couch or by the pool with a bottle of wine talking about how our lives were extremly messed up. Throught hose talks was how I found out that Katherine still had feelings for Elijah. She didn't just tell me that she did. Really she would never admit it. It was questions like that one, or when I would talk about them. I could see that she was even more intrested in the topic if Elijah's name was brought up. I could tell she still loved him. Even after five hundred years.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I know it's short. I'll try and post again later today. **


	28. The Murder of One

I was currently laying by the pool of the house Katherine and I were staying in. The silence I was enjoying was interrupted when my phone rang. When I answered it Klaus began talking.

"You need to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because because the Salvatore's now have multiple white oak stakes in their possession."

"We burned that tree down a thousand years ago."

"Yes well aparently a new one grew and now they have the power to kill us." I heard him sigh. "We need your help. Right now it's me and Rebekah against all of them."

I sighed. It looked like my vacation was going to be cut short.

"I'll be there soon."

Hanging up my phone, I stood up and sighed. No matter how much I wanted to I could never just leave them to fend for themselves.  
I headed back to my room and compelled a few humans pack up my things and then put them into my car. Then I grabbed my phone and called Katherine to tell her what was going on. Then I walked out the door. Once in my car I began the long drive to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"I need your blood." Klaus said walking towards me.

"Hello Nik. I'm doing great how about you?"

"Your blood." He said holding out the bottle. Rolling my eyes I took it then bit into my wrist, filling it up.

"Now will you tell me why you need it?"

"The Bennet witch is going to unlink us."  
I followed him inside and saw Rebekah with a bloodied Damon Salvatore who was chained to the ceiling. I walked in.

"What is going on?"

"Lexi, you're back." She smiled and came to hug me.

"Yes. Now what is going on here?"

She looked at Damon. "Would you like to tell her it shall I?"  
He just looked down and groaned so she continued.  
"He slept with me so that Sage could get into my head and find out what I knew about the white oak stakes."

"He did." I said. I looked away from him and at her. "Sage is back?"

"Yes. That is how we got Finn on our side."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Bleeding him of vervain."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you turned him upside down?"

"Nik said the same thing."

"Would you make mind leaving us for a bit Rebekah?"

"Not at all." She said smiling and walked out.

"My sister, Damon?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

I smirked. "You're going to be."

* * *

I circled around Damon, dagger in my hand. Drawing a line of blood across his back as I went. Once I was in front of him I looked down at it.

"So I haven't been in town for a while. You managed to get multiple white oak stakes. Where did they come from?" I asked.

"Whikery bridge was made out of it. Rebekah burned that, but the sign was made out of the same wood."

"And you plan on killing us all with it."

"Yes."

I stabbed the dagger into his stomach. He groaned.

"Did that hurt?"

"Little bit."

"So how many times has it been now that you've tried to harm my family?"

"I've lost count."

I drew a line across his chest.

"I was hoping you'd prove me wrong when I said we'd be a mistake. Turns out I was wrong." I said as I stabbed him again.  
"I suppose I should listen to my brother more. He says love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I'm starting to agree."  
Setting the dagger down I grabbed a towel that was laying near by, and began wiping my hands off.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It seems like that is all you ever say to me. Well I'm done saying I forgive you. I don't."

I walked closer to him.

"Try to leave." I compelled him.

He let out a yell of pain as he tried to pull his hands out of the traps.

"Stop!" The other Salvatore yelled as he walked in.

"You heard your brother Darling." I turned to him. "You can stop."

Klaus and Rebekah walked into the room.  
"Ah a hero." He said. "What do you want?"

Stefan threw the bag he had down.

"My brother in return for the last eight weapons that can kill you."

"How do I know there aren't anymore?"

"Because there aren't."

"We'll see."

"Is this all of the stakes?" He compelled Damon.

"Yes."

Klaus turned and Stefan pulled out the stake he had kept. Before I could react he was aiming towards my heart. It almost reached it's target, but Stefan was thrown into the opposite wall. Klaus held him there.

"Don't ever try something like that again. Do you understand."

"Enough." Rebekah said, letting Damon down. "My rules. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She grabbed the bag containing the stakes and left the room.

"You heard her." I said, following.

* * *

"Finn is dead." Klaus said as I walked into the room. I stopped.

"What? How?"

"How do you think?"

I turned around and began walking out of the room. Anger flowing through me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill them all."

He was sudenly in front of me.  
"No, you're not."

"Why? Because of your hybrids? Sorry to tell you this now, but I don't care about your hybrids."

"Don't make me put a dagger through your heart." He warned.  
"I don't get why you are so upset. I say good riddance. Finn was an embarrassment ."

"Well how can you say that? Now matter what he did he was still our brother."

"Fine let's say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He was better off in death."

"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"

"Well Rebekah let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes that could kill us so I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"You say that care about your family. But you don't do anything to protect it. I won't kill them. But if they hurt another person in this family I won't just let it slide. Not even for you."

* * *

**I'm sorry this was late. I've been really busy lately. Tell me how you liked it and anything you think I could do better.**


	29. Rose

Damon and Elena went to Denver because they needed Jeremy's help talking to Rose. After Sage and

Finn both died they needed to know who's sire line they were in. They found the younger Gilbert at the

batting cages. For a moment everything seemed fine then Kol walked over to them. He hit Damon with a

baseball bat. Then he looked at Jeremy. "Sorry to tell you this, but we're not buds."He said half-

he went back to beat Damon further. Damon picked up a piece of broken wood and

drove it through his chest. All three of them ran knowing he would wake soon.

* * *

Damon, Jeremy, and Elena had just made it to a motel that they decided to stop at after getting away

from Kol. They thought that at least for now they would be safe, but they had no knowledge of the eyes

that were watching them, waiting.

A few hours later it had gotten dark out side. They were still waiting to hear from Rose and were in

their motel rooms. Damon and Elena walked out of the motel room they were sharing. But they still had

no idea they were being watched. When they kissed the person left and Jeremy walked out telling them

Rose had found Mary.

Damon and Elena walked into Mary's house. They went through it until they came to a bedroom. They

froze when they saw what was inside. Mary was hanging on the wall by a stake in her heart.

"Mary." Damon said.

"Quite contrary."

They saw a light come on and saw that beside her in an arm chair sat Alexandria Mikaelson. A very

angry Alexandria Mikaelson.

"It's too bad Mary used to be fun. I think her time with my family may have ruined her." She turned to

look at them. "She was a bit of and origional groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean did i turn her? Actually I think I did. But it it also could have also been Rebekah. The three

of us would hang out all time. There also a time when she was in love with Klaus. And then Kol. But

there was also the whole Elijah affair. I guess it could have been any of us." She smiled when her face

fall.  
"I've talked to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you're sired to. Now you never will."

Kol walked into the room behind them.

"So where did we leave off?" He asked.

He hit Damon in the knee with an aluminum bat, knocking him to the floor. Then he hit him with it again.  
Then he picked him up and threw him into one of the walls. He ran over holding him there.  
"You hurt my sister. Both of them. So now I get to hurt you." He says as he hit him. He knocked him to

the floor and began hitting him with the baseball bat again.

"Elena, get out of here." He says.

She begins to run, but female Mikaelson twin flashed to the door blocking her way.

"Niklaus says you're off limits. Don't test me." She pushed her to the ground.

Damon got up from where he was and pinned Alexandria to the wall.  
"Don't touch her."

She broke his wrist and threw him to the ground.

"Don't touch me."

"Well well, you hit a nerve sister. Relax Darling I only want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you

killed my brother, you hurt my sisters, and then you humiliated me."  
He hit him three more times with the bat. "There now we're even."

* * *

Alexandria POV

Kol and I left the house, and got into the car we had hid earlier, and drove away.

Since we were small Kol and I had always been able to tell what was wrong with one another. Wether

we were hurt or upset we knew. Our mother would say that it was the fact that we were the children of a

witch and we were twins. It had only gotten stronger when we were turned into vampires. So I wasn't

surprised when he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said.

"It's obviously something." He looked at her. "You'll tell me eventually. You always do."

She sighed.

"For a thousand years I loved only my family." She looked over at him. "I made the mistake of changing

that."

"I'll kill him if you want."

I laughed. "No. I'll get over it. I'm just not there yet."

"If you change your mind tell me."


	30. 20's Dance

After killing Mary I had returned to Mystic Falls. Once I was there Klaus told me that we were leaving and I needed to pack my things. So now I was going through the many boxes in my room making sure i had everything. Rebekah walked into the room behind me.

"Nik says we're leaving."I told her.

"Yes I know. Which is why I convinced him to come to the decade dance tonight. Now I want to convince you."

"I don't think I'm up for a party."

"Come on you love the twenties. Do this one thing for your little sister."

I sighed. "Fine I'll come. It better be one good party."

* * *

When I got to the dance I spent my time dancing. I hadn't seen Rebekah anywhere, and she's the one who convinced me to come. A slow song came on I ended up in the arms of the last person I wanted to see.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" I asked.

"We should talk." Damon said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is."

"You've made your decision."

"You saw what happened with Elena."

"Yes."

"It didn't mean anything."

"You kissed her."

"But I love you."

"I don't believe you." I told him.  
"For weeks now all you've done is find ways to hurt me."

He didn't have time to answer before Jeremy walked up to us.

"You need to come with me." He told Damon.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Elena."

"Go, help Elena." I said, and walked away.

After a minuet of waking around I found Klaus.

"Where is Rebekah? She made me come to this dance and she's not even here." I said.

"I have not seen her." He said. "Speaking of things I don't see, where are the rest of the Mystic Falls supernatural community?"

Looking around, I couldn't see any of them.

"Something's happening with Elena." I told him.

"Come with me. We'll have to see what it is."

We walked out of the school and saw the Salvatores standing at a line of salt.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked.

"Your mother took Elena."

"I thought she was dead." I looked at Klaus.

"She's back." Stefan said.

We walked into the room where Bonnie was performing a spell.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked. "All boundry spells have a loophole."

Matt came in, "People are walking out of the dance. Past the barrier."

"If Matt and I can leave that means we can stop Ester ourselves." Jeremy said. "We just have the find out where she is."

"It's suicide Jeremy." Stefan said.

Klaus flashed over and picked up Bonnies date.  
"Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go." She said.

"Not until you get us out of here."

She looked over at me. "Alex."

"Do the spell Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie was supposed to be doing a locater spell in Alaric's classroom. But instead she was arguing with Damon.

"Enough with the dramatics. Get on with the spell." Klaus said.

She began the spell but she stopped.  
"Ester is fighting me."

"There is no way she could have this much power unless she's chaneling something." I said.

"A hotspot."

"Get the humans ready." Klaus said. "I know where she is."

Klaus and Stefan were arguing over the 20's when Damon walked out.

"He already has a brother." He said. "Not to be teritorial or anything."

"No of course the Salvatores and their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake? Just a little bit." He turned away from them and Bonnie walked out.

"It's done. Ester's not fighting me anymore. the boundry spell is broken."

Klaus and I used our speed to get away from the school. He went to see what had happed with our mother and I went to the house. I entered the house and found Rebekah in her coffin with a dagger in her chest. I took it out and laid it on a table standing near by. After a while she woke up and went to rest in her room. I went upstairs when Nik walked in carrying Ester's body. I listened as he taunted our mother's body then I went into my room to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	31. Alaric

I was helping Klaus sort through one of the many rooms in the house. We were leaving again because of our mother's plans to kill us. We both looked up when Rebekah walked in.

"Alaric Saltsman just tried to kill me."

"Alaric Saltsman is dead." Klaus said

"Well now he's a vampire with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong. Too strong." She said.

"Where is he now?"

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now."

"Fine. I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way."

"Forget Elena you don't need anymore stupid hybrids."

"What I need is protection from Ester's continued attacks against us." He said.

I walked over to where they were standing.

"We'll protect each other just like we always have." I said.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah said.

He remained silent.

"Fine trust your hybrids over your own family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care."

She walked out of the room bumping into Tyler. "Move it sire boy.'

"What's her deal?" He asked.

* * *

I was sitting on the hood of Damon's car that was parked outside of Elena's house. I watched as Klaus talked to the Salvatore brothers and then laughed when they close the door in his face. He paced the porch for a second then picked up a newspaper. He walked down the steps into the yard, and then he threw the paper through the window. He picked up a soccer ball, and threw it through the door. Then he began throwing pieces of a fence through it. Someone threw one back, but he dodged it easily. He had gotten propane and lit a newspaper on fire when Stefan came outside. He told Klaus that Alaric had Elena and Caroline. They knew my brother had a soft spot for Caroline and I knew they would use that against him. I got off the car and walked towards the porch. I stopped at the steps.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." He asked them.

"I really wish we could, but there's a one in four chance that we die too." Stefan said.

"I'll take those odds." Damon said as he walked out a piece of wood over his shoulder.

"And a 100% chance that Tyler does."

"I'm good with that too."

"Why don't we just find a way to put Alaric down."

"Ok how about Damon distracts Alaric, Stefan swoops in gets Elena, and carries her to safety."

"Great idea what's to stop me from getting killed instantly."

"Nothing." Klaus smiled.

"Caroline's still in there. Don't you have a thing for her or did she reject you too many times?" Damon taunted Klaus.

"This isn't helping.' I said as Klaus stepped forward.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that kept him down for over 15 years. If I can get it I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie said coming outside.

"If and might, your words inspire such confidence" Klaus said.

"I'll get it, but even with the spell we'll still need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down."

"Well, there's me and my sister and these two." Klaus said. "Sister, how soon could Kol get here?"

"He's already here." I told him

"Three originals and us two I think that will cover it." Damon said.

Klaus and I walked down the steps ready to go to leave, but he stopped me.

"I have a favor to ask you." He said.

"Is now really the time?" I asked.

" When we are in the school I want you to take Caroline and leave."

"I think Caroline can handle herself."

"Please."

I sighed. My brother never said please unless he truly wanted something. "Fine, but be careful."

* * *

Kol and I pulled into the school beside Klaus and Stefan. I had already told Kol I wouldn't be helping fend off Alaric, so him and Klaus could make up for my absence. We walked over to where Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy were standing. Bonnie handed us a vile with her blood in it and told us to drink it. She tells us that one of them needs to make blood contact with Alaric's heart. The five of us made our way into the school and split up. I just walked around for a few minuets waiting to hear something, but it was silent. I hear Klaus talking and go towards him. I saw that he had Caroline.

"Go with my sister love. She will take you home." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

Klaus nodded towards me and I walked towards them. I grabbed her arm and ran out of the school. Once we were out I took her towards my car and got in. When she was in I began driving.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah just tired." She said laying her head against the window.

"You need blood. I'm guessing you won't feed off an actual person right?"

"Right."

I sped up the car and we finally made it to her house.

"You need help?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine thanks."

"Just so you know I didn't know what Katherine was doing to you."

"How do you know she did anything?"

" Katherine is my friend. She told me."

"I bet Klaus loves that" She smiled.

"He doesn't know." I said. " Really I'm sorry."

"It's ok. In a way it was good for me." She opened her door.

"Goodbye Caroline."

When she was inside the house I drove away. I was half way down the street when my phone rang. I pulled to the side of the rode and answered it.

"The plan didn't work. The Salvatores dedicated Nik."

I pushed the phone harder onto my ear struggling to concentrate on what he said.

"Ok. " I breathed. "Ok."

"They took his body. I'm not sure where. I have to go. Goodbye little sister."

He hung up the phone and I sat in silence. I couldn't breath and my heart was pounding. My hands were shaking when I picked my phone up again.

"Hello." The voice said.

" I need your help Elijah."

"What's wrong"

I told him about mother's second attempt to kill us, about Alaric, and then about Klaus.

"I'll be there soon meet me at the house."  
I put the phone down and drove back to the house. Inside the house was silent. I called Rebekah and told her what happened. I told her to stay out of Mystic Falls no matter what. I wouldn't let anymore of my family get hurt. I sat down in the living room and tried to remain calm. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head on my hands. I stayed like that for a while. I didn't look up when I heard the door open and someone sat next to me. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"We will get him back. He is not dead." Elijah said.

"He will be if Alaric gets to him first."

"And he won't." He stood up and held out his hand. "Now let's pay a visit to ."

I took it and stood up.

We drove to Elena's house and got out. Elena opened the door, but Elijah couldn't get in. I tried to go around him but he held me back. She called Stefan and Matt into the room.

"Elijah." Stefan said.

"Hello again."

We went in and all of us sat around the kitchen table.

"Once the stake is in my possession and the weapon is disarmed my family will scatter to the ends of the earth." Elijah told them.

" And Alaric will follow us." I added. I didn't like the plan. I didn't want to just leave, and I had made that clear to Elijah. If I had it my way, anyone who helped harm my family would be dead already.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading our father. What's another half century until Elena dies."

I rolled my eyes. That was another part of the plan I didn't like. It would be a million times easier to just kill Elena, but no.

"We finally stopped him. After everything he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back,"

"I give you my word Elena I will not revive Klaus within yours or even your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners. "

I looked over at him. We had not agreed to that.

Matt just finished his outburst at Elijah.

"I leave it to you to decide whether to trust me or not." He told Elena.

"Not" Damon said through the phone. "Hello did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get."

"Rebekah, Kol, and Alexandria will honor the terms if you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm."

"Judging by her face I don't think your sister agrees." Stefan said.

"If I had it my way you'd all be dead right now."

Elijah sighed. "Do we have a deal?"

"No. No, no, no. Did i mention no?" Damon said.

"Elena it's up to you." Stefan said

"Come on." Damon groaned.

"Why do you want Klaus's body?" She asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together"

"We have a deal."

"My sister will meet Damon at a location of your choice. I'm afraid we must be leaving."

I pulled up at the warehouse and walked inside. I called for Damon but there was no answer. I kept walking and someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth.

* * *

We were pushing the coffin outside towards a car I had borrowed. But Alaric made it out. He grabbed me, hit my head against the car, and threw me to the ground. He kicked Damon and he landed beside me. As I was sitting up I saw him lifting the lid of the coffin. I stood up but Damon held me back. I was screaming at him to let me go and at Alaric to stop, but neither listened. Alaric stabbed the stake through Klaus's chest. I Damon was till holding me because I was still trying to get to my brother. I was crying and screaming. I should have been able to get away from him, but I couldn't focus on anything. couldn't used the strength I had because I knew it wouldn't do any good. He was already dead. I watched as flames began to surround his body. Alaric pulled the stake out and turned to us.

"Next," he said. I didn't care. I didn't try to run.

"Alex." Damon whispered. I didn't move he was practically holding me up now. "Run. Run" He threw me behind him and I ran away. Out of the building and didn't stop.

I stopped behind Elijah and he turned around. I had tears running down my face and I was shaking but I didn't pay attention to it.

"He's gone Elijah." He walked forward and pulled me into his arms. "He's gone." I was sobbing now.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived. You said Niklaus turned their bloodline.

" I thought he did."

"It wasn't me it wasn't Kol."

"I turned Caroline but that's it. I was sure it was Niklaus."

"Then how are they still alive?" 

* * *

I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number as I walked through the woods.

"I see that you're still alive."

"Alex."

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minuet."

"Yeah he told me that. He also told me you two would be long gone out of town by now.

'That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run. The hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore. I've spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal." He said.

"Had a deal. Klaus is dead now. There is no deal. If my siblings and I are going to survive then Alaric has to die. That means Elena has to die."

"Alex please don't"

I hung up the phone. I made my way to the bridge and stood in the way of the truck. Matt swerved and went off the edge. I let myself feel a second of guilt and then I did the one thing I promised myself I'd never do. 


	32. A Talk

A young man with dark brown hair was walking down the one of the streets in New York. The headphones that were sitting on his head blocked out any noise that could be heard at that time of night. There hadn't been anyone else out so he didn't pay attention to where he was going. That's when he bumped into a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." He said

"Don't worry about it love." She said as she pushed him against the wall of a building. She grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head to the side. She covered his mouth then bit into his neck. Less than a second later someone pulled her off and slammed her into the side of the brick building.

"Forget about this and go home." He compelled the man. After he walked away the older original turned around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What's wrong Elijah? Can't I have a little fun?" She asked as she stood back up.

"You've had plenty of fun."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with killing innocent people?" He asked. "You're stariting to draw attention to yourself. You haven't been covering your tracks."

"What's the point? I think it's a waste of time."

"This isn't you Alexandria."

"How would you know? Before a few months ago I hadn't seen you for fifty years."

He sighed ."Niklaus is alive."

"Good for him." She rolled her eyes.

"You should come home."

"We don't have a home. We haven't for a thousand years." She smiled." But you've found yours haven't you Elijah. If I could feel I'd be happy for you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I'm talking about you and Katherine." When she noticed his face she added, " Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything to Klaus. I've been rooting for you two since day one."

She began walking down the street and he followed her.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill anyone else. I'm not in the mood anymore." She sighed.

"How did you know about Katherine and I?"

"Katherine is my best friend."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Yes really." She rolled her eyes. "Rebekah is the one who hates her."

"Why did you turn off your humanity Alexandria?"

"Why didn't you?"

Elijah grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Another person came up from behind them and snapped her neck.


	33. A Memory

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. There were chains that I could tell were soaked in vervain around my arms, legs, and chest. There was an iv drip of what I guessed to be vervain it attached to my arm. I heard a door open and someone walk down some stair.

"Hello brother." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked.

"How does it look like i'm doing?"

"This is for your own good Alexandria."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a whole day."

"Fantastic. Drain me of blood, pump vervain into my system. What's next?"

That's when a familiar curly haired brunett walked in followed by an older blond haired woman.

"Traitor." I said.

"Next we bring out the human in you." Katherine said.

After getting a nod from Elijah, the woman Katherine had brought made her way behind me.

"What are you doing?" I struggled against the chains. I turned towards Katherine and Elijah. "What is she doing?"

I struggled against the chains holding me, but I wasn't strong enough to break them. The woman who I assumed was a witch placed her hands on each of my temples. She began chanting and I felt my heart speed up. Then I felt one of the worst pains I had ever felt. I screamed and tried to get away from her but the chains kept me in place.  
"Stop, please. Make her stop." I cried out.

Then I felt nothing. Not even the heat that was in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in the room anymore. I wasn't even in New York. I was in Mystic Falls, but it was the Mystic Falls I grew up in. The one from over a thousand years ago.

I began to walk through the woods that I would never forget. Soon I began to see the smoke that meant that the fires in the village had been started. Once I stepped out of the trees I saw the village just as I remembered it. I saw the white oak tree was still standing so this was before our mother turned my family into vampires. Looking down at myself I noticed that I was wearing modern day clothes. People also weren't looking at me, so I guessed they couldn't see me. I began walking towards the village, but stopped when I heard crying. I looked behind me and saw a little girl sitting against a tree. Her hair was brown and it reached the ground in length. I turned around when I heard someone coming towards us. It was a boy the same age as the girl. They looked a lot like each other. That's when I realized that the boy was Kol. And the girl was me. Kol sat next to the younger me and was silent for a second.

"What happened Lex?" He asked.

"Father hurt Nik again." She was sobbing as she said this. Her brother pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok. Nik will be ok."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because i'm smarter than you." He said. She sat up and pushed him as he laughed.

I felt the scene slipping away from me. The younger version of myself and Kol drifted away. The cool spring air was replace with the hot air of the basement. The pain in my head was back and I noticed I was still screaming. The witch moved her hands and the pain was gone. I slumped against the chair breathing heavy. I looked up at my older brother and my best friend.

"Why did she show me that?" I asked through breaths.

"Because that is the human part of you." Katherine said.

"You think a simple memory like that will make me flip my switch? You're wrong."

"Not just that memory. We will replay every memory that has any signifivance to you until you turn your humanity back on." Elijah said. He turned toards the witch. "Again."  
The witch put her hands back on my head and the pain returned.


	34. Bringing Out The Human

It was the morning after the men turned into wolves. The Mikaelsons had spent the night in the caves just as they always did. But to Alexandria something didn't feel right. She hadn't figured out what it was. When she asked her mother about it she had said she was being silly. No one had seen Niklaus and Henrik since last night. She was beginning to worry about them. But she soon reminded herself that they were probably just off causing trouble. The two Mikaelson sisters were walking the village collecting the things their mother would need for their dinner that night. They had been walking for a while when they heard the screaming. It was their brother, Niklaus. They ran to where his voice was coming from. When they reached him, they saw that he was carrying Henrik who was covered in blood. Soon the rest of their family had gathered around the boy's body. Ester begged the witch Ayana for help, but she refused. It was too late Henrik was already dead. They didn't know it yet, but that was the day everything would change.

* * *

I came out of the memory screaming again. I pulled on the chains holding my arms, but it did nothing. I laid against the chair.  
"Just stop." I cried.

Elijah came over from where he was standing, and kneeled in front of me.

"It can stop," he said." "All you have to do is turn your humanity back on."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then this won't stop." He looked at the witch. "Go again."

I struggled against the chains. "No, No. I will kill you Elijah. I swear I will kill you." I screamed at him, and then the pain took over.

* * *

Alexandria was walking next to Rebekah, holding her as she cried while silent tears streamed down her own face. They were walking behind their older brother, Finn, who was behind their parents. Kol was beside the two sisters, and the oldest, Elijah was in the back. They were on their way to the grave site in which their brother Henrik would be buried.

"Alexandria, may I have a word?" Elijah called out to his sister.

"Of course." After settling her sister into her twin brother's arms she fell into step beside him. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Niklaus?"

"I have not." She frowned.

"I am worried for him. I fear his guilt might consume him."

"I think I might know where he is. I'll talk to him." She looked up at her brother. "If he does not attend the funeral he will regret it."

"Very well, but hurry."

"I will."

* * *

Alexandria walked down the small hill and went past her family's home. She walked down the edge of the river until she came to a large cliff over looking the water. She began to climb up.

"Nik." She called.

"Go away Alexandria." Her brother's voice called back.

She saw him sitting on the edge of the cliff. She went and sat next to him.

"What are you doing Nik?" She asked. "The funeral is starting soon."

"No one will want me there." He looked down at the water. "It's my fault he's dead."

"Is that what you think?" He nodded. "Nik, no one blames you."

"Then they should," he stood up. "I shouldn't have brought him out of the caves. I should have known better. It was my fault and no one is going to want me there."

"He was your little brother. I don't care about what anyone else wants. You're coming to funeral because we're all grieving. We all loved Henrik, but now he's gone. We all need each other now more than ever."

"It's all my fault."

His little sister stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. Come on the funeral is going to start soon."


	35. The Change

It had been a few days since Henrik's death. Our father hadn't said a word about it since the funeral. Still I could tell that something was going on. Then the day arrived when we figured out what it was. We had just finished with dinner, and were all going through our usual evening activities. Niklaus, Rebekah, and I were in the parlor of our home. I was braiding Rebekah's hair and Niklaus was drawing. I knew that he still blamed himself for our brother's death and I feared it would ruin him. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming closer. I saw our father walk into the room his sword in hand. I knew something was wrong because it was stained with blood. I stood up.

"Father, what happened?" I asked standing up.

"Come here girl." He said. Niklaus stood up and pushed me behind him. I pulled Rebekah behind us both.

"Father what are you doing?"

"This has to be done."

Niklaus stepped forward. "Father put the sword down." Without another word he imbedded the blade in his chest.

"Nik!" I cried as he fell to the ground. I got on my knees and tried to find any signs of life. There were none. "Rebekah run!"

Mikael stepped towards me. "You will understand why I have to do this."

The last thing I remember was the cries of my sister and the pain from the wound in my chest.

* * *

My entire body was shaking. Partially from the power running through my veins and partly from the fear and realization of

what I had done. My clothes were covered in the blood of the man that now laid at my feet. Tears were streaming

down my face. I hadn't meant to kill him. I just couldn't control it. I heard someone walking towards me. I was about to run

away, but I heard them call out my name. Elijah came into the clearing. His eyes widened when he saw me. Then he looked

at the body on the ground.

"I couldn't stop." I said. "I thought I would be able to but I couldn't"

He began to step towards me. "It's ok."

"I killed him Elijah." My breaths were speeding up, and my hands were trembling. "I killed him."

"You didn't mean to. It'll be ok" He said as he pulled me into his arms.

My legs gave out so he picked me up and began carrying me towards the village.

* * *

I watched as Klaus helped Rebekah bury our mother's body. After a moment I began walking towards them.

"I'm sorry she turned her back on you I will never do that." She told.

"And neither will we." I said as Elijah and I made it to them. They both looked at us in surprise. They believed that we had already fled.

"We stick together as one. Always and Forever." Rebekah said. As she held out her hands to Niklaus and Elijah, and they held theirs to me.

Even as we made this vow something in the back of my mind said that it would soon be broken.

* * *

It was 1492 and Klaus, Elijah, and I were imitating local nobles in England. Kol was somewhere in France and Rebekah and Finn both had daggers in their hearts. So far I had been lucky enough to not come to this fate. During our time as nobles we had met a young girl by the name of Katerina Petrova. I had watched as she grew close to Elijah even though she

was being courted by Klaus. I had even begun to call her my friend. That is what lead me to do what I had earlier in the evening. Something I new I would pay greatly for. I was sitting beside the window my room of the estate we had been

living in. It gave me a view of the gardens which lead into the forest. I sighed when I saw a dark figure run into them.

"Good luck, Katerina."

I stood up ready to close the curtains when the doors to the room were thrown open. Klaus walked in followed closely by Elijah who was asking him to remain calm.

"How could you?" He asked as he walked farther into the room.

I pulled the curtains to the widow shut and then turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Katerina is gone. I know you helped her."

I smiled."I have no idea what you are talking about."

I let out a gasp when I felt a cold blade go through my chest.

"Niklaus." I heard Elijah say.

"Relax Elijah. This is what she deserves for betraying us."


	36. It's Me

Elijah and Katherine watched as the witch stepped away from Alexandria. Her breath was uneven and she was staring at the ground. Elijah walked forwards and kneeled infront of her.

"Alexandria?" He asked.

When she looked up you could see the toll the memories ha taken on her. There were tears running down her face and the make up she had been wearing was smudged under her eyes.

"It's me." She said.

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen counter of the house Katherine and Elijah had been holding me in. They me blood and then I showered and changed into clothes that Katherine had given me. Now they were

sitting infront of me filling me in on everything that had been going on in Mystic Falls. Apparently they had learned about a cure for vamperism. Rebekah was daggered until some highschool girl

pulled it out. Jeremy was now one of the Brotherhood of the Five and was training to complete his mark. After filling me in one all of this Elijah left the room to make a phone call. Katherine moved

around the counter and sat beside me.

"There's something else that happened." She said. "And if you want to yell or cry that's completely fine."

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Damon slept with Elena." I could tell that she had prepared herself for whatever my reaction would be, but I just smiled.

"I figuered it would happen. He was falling for her before I came to town, and since it didn't work with me he went back into old habits."

"So you're not upset or angry at all?"

"No."

She let out a breath. "Ok, Is there anything we didn't cover that you want to know about?"

"How long?" I smiled.

"How long what?"

"How long have you and Elijah been back together?"

"Since before you turned it off."

"It's about time."

She laughed as Elijah came back into the room.

He held out his phone. "Kol wishes to speak with you."

I got up and took the phone. I put it up to my ear as I walked outside.

"Hello."

"They're going to wake Silas."

"What are you talking about Kol?"

"Silas is trapped with the cure. To get the cure you have to wake him. Everyone in Mystic Falls wants the cure. They'll do whatever it takes. Sister you have to trust me. Silas can not be woken."

"Ok. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

* * *

I slowed down the car as I reached our house in Mystic Falls. Kol's phone call left me worried. I could tell that he was scared, and Kol was never scared. After I offered my help, he asked me to come and convince Klaus

that he was right. I agreed because I knew that I might be able to convince him. Kol can get alot done with his actions but if I can talk to Klaus I might get through to him. I got out of my car and

walked up to the door. I walked in the parlor to see Klaus pouring himself a drink. I sighed. I was angry that he didn't tell me he was alive, but I was aso happy that he was.

"I see you're back to normal." He said.

"I see you're still alive."

"Isn't it funny how those things work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"You needed to think I was dead."

"I turned off my humanity."

"I think you're alot more useful like that."

I just stared at him for a second."Do you enjoy making us miserable?"

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes as he looked away.

I walked until I was standing right infront of him. "Me, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol. Does it make you happy to see us in pain?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you do it? Why must you take anything any of us care about and destroy it?"

He didn't say anything. I laughed. "Can you do one thing for me?"

He nodded.

"Consider what Kol is saying. Forget about your hybrids. They've only ever caused you trouble. For once in your life trust your family."

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen of a hotel room I was staying in when Kol ran into the room. I could tell he was panicking because he had started pacing. "Kol?" I asked. He didn't answer just kept pacing and mumbing about something under his breath.

I stood up and walked over to him. I Grabbed his arm to stop him. "What's wrong Kol?"

"I did something stupid. Something I didn't mean."

"What did you do?"

"Rebekah was going to dagger me, so I pulled out the stake. I wouldn't have hurt her, but she thinks I was going to."

"I'm sure she knows Kol."

He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"The only way to stop them is to kill the hunter." He said.

"I know." I reached into a cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. I poured us both a glass."But whoever kills him gets the hunter's curse."

"There's no way to talk them out of going after the cure."

"So Jeremy has to die."

"I could just cut off his arm. I wouldn't be killing him."

"Be careful Kol. They've already killed one of my brothers. I don't want to lose another."

"Don't everything will be fine."


	37. The End

I walked up the steps to the Salvatore house and knocked on the door. Klaus had called and asked me to help keep an eye on Damon. I agreed because I knew what Kol was planing and someone had to keep Nik out of it. Finally Klaus opened the door.

"Finally, I almost thought you wouldn't come." He said.

"I didn't exactly rush to see my two least favorite people." I said as I pushed past him into the house.

"Are you ever going to like me again?"

"Not until you stop doing stupid things" I walked down into the basement where Damon was. I really didn't want to spend the whole day with the two of them, but it was needed.

"Where have you been the past few months?" Damon asked.

"I was in New York with my humanity off." I said going to sit in the chair beside the door.

"That sounds fun."

I pulled my phone out as I got a text. It was from Kol  
_'With the Gilbert girl. Keep Nik away.'_

"Shut up." I said already knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

I listened from my seat by the door as Klaus and Damon bickered. It was hard to listen to them talk about Elena, but I knew I couldn't leave. Then Damon turned it around on him by asking about Caroline.

"If you're gonna be bad be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're not worth forgiving." Damon said before they were both silent aggain.

"There is no forgiving someone once they've achieve the role of being bad." I said. "Every bad action you take causes the people you care about's trust to be chipped away piece by piece. That process will continue until one day there's no longer any trust left. When that day comes there won't be any forgiveness for you, and you'll lose those people. There is no such thing as being bad with purpose. That's just an excuse you tell yourself, so you don't have to feel guilty about it."

Neither of them answered, but I could see that they were thinking about my words.

* * *

"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating." Klaus said. Apparently Stefan was trying to get Rebekah's dagger so they could use it on Kol.

"It's one of his trademarks. Like his brooding and his hair." Damon answered

"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean how hard is it to steal a dagger."

"From a vampire who's been stabed by it as many times as your sister I'd say difficult."

"He's right. She won't keep it out in the open. She's smarter than that." I said.

Klaus sighed and pulled out a vile of blood and threw it to Damon.

"You disappoint me Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more of a daring escape artist."

"We'll I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit in here and chit chat with you than try and bust out of here like the hulk."

"How do you think Elena felt about that by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for even a single second even though it meant killing the person she loves most in the world."

"She's met me. She knows impulse control is not my strong suit."

"Still it must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remeber when I compelled him to feed on Elena. He fought so hard he actually managed to resist. Now that's love."

"What do you know about love?"

"I know that you're inlove with Elena. But I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally I don't see a fairytale ending for you two. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think that's what you see as well." He smiled. "What do you think sister?"

He turned around and looked at me. This was his payback. I called him out on all the things he's done, so he finds a way to hurt me. "I think that you're pathetic."

His phone rang. When he picked it up I heard that it was Kol. He told him that Elena and Jeremy were trying to kill him, and he thought he was in on it.

"Are you?" I asked when he hung up.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Are you in on it?"

"Of course I'm not. How could even consider it?"

"Well you've seemed willing to off your siblings lately. As long as they're out of your way."

"How dare you-" He cut off as I screamed and fell to the ground. There was a hole in my leg as if I had been shot, but there was nothing there. Klaus pinned Damon to the wall. "What is going on?"

"I don't know I'm stuck here."

"Nik." I said as multiple bullet holes covered my chest. He came and kneeled beside me.

"What's happening to her?" Damon asked.

"I don't know."

"It's Kol." I told him.

"What?" He looked confused for a second, but then he understood.

"Go."

He nodded and sped out of the room. Another cut appeared on my shoulder.

"What's happening?" Damon asked.

"Everything that's happening to Kol is happening to me"

"Why?"

"It's been that way since we were kids. The only think that didn't work like that was the daggers. We're not sure why. It's something to due with our mother being a witch and us being twins." I let out another scream. My skin began to burn like it was being covered in vervain.

Then I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart. I watched as blood began to pour from the wound. I had never felt a pain like this in the thousand years I have lived. It felt like my veins were on fire, and I could not longer breath. I saw the skin on my arms turned grey and veins began to appear. I knew that the rest of my body also looked like this. I felt the flames consume my body, and then there was nothing.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. I'm so glad that so many people read it and liked it. I would love to get some reviews on what you thought of the story as a whole and the ending. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
